Cursed Love
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto is a servant is Sasuke's castle, but how far will he go for the prince's love? Just as far as Sasuke will. SASUNARU! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. As Fate Would Have It

**Ok I decided that I needed a new fic so this is the hatching of my brain…Regular PV  
---------**

Naruto leaned against a tree in the courtyard of the Uchiha palace. He had been sold to the Uchiha's when he was a child. His earliest memory was of this place, he could barely even remember what his parents looked like. But like a good son, all the money he made here, was sent to them. They sent him letters every month promising that they would buy him back one day. But somewhere deep inside Naruto knew that it would never happen. He heard the trotting of horses and looked down the path to see the royal family taking their daily ride. His eyes drifted to the youngest prince, Sasuke. He had been harboring strange feelings for the prince ever since he started to work here but he never had the courage to talk to him.

When the horses passed him he bowed. He returned to a normal stance and looked to see Sasuke eyeing him, a smirk on his lips. The blonde felt his face heat up slightly. He wondered what that look was for.

" Naruto!" Kakashi called appearing behind the boy. " All the other servants have been looking for you, its your turn to go to Orochimaru for supplies."

The blonde shuddered. Orochimaru dabbled in black magic but the Uchiha's still did business with him. Many of the servants that went to his domain never came back. He definitely didn't want to be one of them. Kakashi handed him a list of what was needed and patted him on the back. The blonde slumped over and walked over to the stables to find himself a horse.

He glanced at the list while he walking making sure he knew it by heart so he wouldn't have to look it a lot while shopping. The quicker he bought things, the quicker he could leave. But the problem was Orochimaru was a smooth talker and Naruto didn't doubt that he wouldn't try to pawn something off on him. The blonde looked up from the list and ran smack into Sasuke. They fell backward, Naruto landed on top. He blushed when he realized who he was on. Sasuke made brief eye contact with the blonde. They stayed like that for a moment. The Uchiha reached out to cup Naruto's face but the blonde pulled back, got off the prince, and ran away. Itachi walked up to his brother, helping him off the ground. He wiped some of the dirt off Sasuke's dark clothing and looked back at the blonde servant who was running, quite fast.

" Itachi am I scary?" Sasuke asked fixing his black shirt. He would have to wash it to get the remainder of the dirt out of it. The older Uchiha's eyebrow knitted in confusion.

" Well, I personally don't think so but, to a servant who just knock you over I guess you might be." Itachi responded walking towards the castle. Sasuke followed his brother. " Was that servant the one you have a crush on?"

Sasuke paled a little bit before he punched his brother in the arm. Itachi smirked. He loved playing with Sasuke's emotions.

Both of the princes entered the palace and were instantly greeted with a chorus of welcomes from all walks of life. The servants bowed their hellos where as the nobles vocalized theirs. Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room. For some reason Itachi followed him. He even stood in the door way while his brother changed his shirt. He noticed that his brother was smirking as he looked out the window. Naruto was riding one of the least tamed horses but wasn't thrown like everyone else. Even when the horse arched back and bucked, he wasn't even fazed.

' That boy must have some powerful thighs.' Sasuke thought. ' I wonder what else they could hold on to.'

" Sasuke you're smirking at nothing again." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He blushed slightly. Itachi smirked. Sasuke a clean shirt over his head. It was dark blue with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back. The sleeves had been ripped to show off the younger Uchiha's muscles, and the top buttons were left undone, revealing some of Sasuke's chest. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before he walked out of his room, Itachi followed, rolling his eyes.

They walked into their father's study. Apparently there was big news that needed to be discussed. Sasuke dreaded this. He prayed that it wasn't about him being married off to another country. How would he seduce cute blonde little servant if he was married?

" My sons, I have called you here today to say that we have found a princess that I approve of." Fugaku said with a slight smile. His eyes were on Sasuke and the youngest prince began to chant a mantra in his head.

' PLEASE MARRY OFF ITACHI, PLEASE MARRY OFF ITACHI, PLEASE MARRY OFF ITACHI!!!'

" Its normal to marry off the eldest son first.." Sasuke instantly perked up at 'eldest son.' Itachi was going to be married off first. The younger Uchiha did the mental victory dance, until his father finished the rest of his sentence. " But Sasuke I'm going to marry you off instead."

" WHAT?!" Sasuke screeched. Itachi looked at his brother, trying to give the don't-fight-with-father look. Fugaku eyed his son wearily, vibes of pure evil waved off of him. Both of the brother's stiffened. Their father had become annoyed.

" Do you dare to defy me Sasuke?" His father asked. " I'm so glad your mother isn't here to see he beloved son denying me so openly. She would cry."

" Well father I just think that, maybe I should be allowed to pick my bride…" Sasuke voice began to trail off at the end. Fugaku had stood up and this point, he towered over his son. Even Itachi shivered when Fugaku gave Sasuke the look.

" Your bride will be here in a few days, treat her with respect. Now the two of you get out of my sight."

Itachi and Sasuke didn't waste any time leaving their father's study. The younger Uchiha looked at the floor, his shoulders were slumped forward and he looked like he was about to cry. Itachi, completely unused to the whole 'comforting' thing, patted his brother on the back. He rubbed small circles into his shoulders and Sasuke straightened up a little.

" Don't be so down Sasuke, you're royalty, you can have as many mistresses as you desire." The younger prince looked at his brother and shook his head.

" It's not about how many mistresses I have, I want to experience life by my own terms." Sasuke said " And me getting married to some girl I'm going to hate is just another one of those things that reminds me of how I have no control over my destiny."

" It comes with the territory of being a prince." Sasuke looked at the floor. Itachi smirked and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. " You wanna go eat some ice cream and tell big brother about your crush?"

Sasuke smiled and walked with his brother to the kitchen, explaining his lust for the sexy blonde servant.  
-----

Naruto jumped off his horse and tied it to a near by watering hole. The horse whined when the blonde got too close to the shop. He went back and petted his horse gently on the nose, telling him he would be fine. He walked into the shop and a small bell rung. He got chills instantly when he spotted the younger shopkeeper, Kabuto.

" Why hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here today?" He asked staking miscellaneous jars and boxes onto a shelf. He gulped as Kabuto got off his ladder.

" I'm here to pick up a few things for the palace." He said handing Kabuto the list. He smirked as he scanned over every item. He walked into the back room. Naruto stood there in the dark store. He always hated standing there, alone. It was far creepier by himself. He felt a presence behind him and he spun around to reveal only air. The blonde let out a sigh of relief. But when he turned back to his original position he was faced with Orochimaru.

" AH!" Naruto screamed placing his arms in front of his face. This made the merchant laugh. He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. Orochimaru dragged the poor boy into the back room. Kabuto handed him the basket while Naruto forked over the money. Naruto checked over the basket. Everything seemed to be in order until Orochimaru sat down behind a crystal. The crystal itself was clear until the merchant rubbed his hands together making it glow. All the colors morphed together inside; turning it black.

" Would you like your fortune read to you, its free of charge since I like you more than most of the Uchiha's servants." The blonde shook his head.

" I should be leaving. Everyone is expecting me back." Naruto said turning to leave. Kabuto had blocked off the exit with his body. " Um maybe I can stay for a few more minutes."

He took a seat across from Orochimaru. He closed his eyes and the colors in the crystal began to separate. Naruto watched in amazement when blue seemed to eat up the rest of the colors. He hadn't noticed that Orochimaru had opened his eyes again. The merchant was smirking at the blonde.

" Blue means desire. And from the way it looks you desire a lot don't you Naruto-kun? You desire to see your family again, the same family who sold you in the first place." Naruto felt like someone stabbed him in the chest, his words cut deeply. " You also desire more respect from the people around you. You're tired of them treating you like a small child. I also see that you are desiring something you shouldn't. Prince Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. His cheeks tinged pink. The blonde looked away from Orochimaru, who was still smirking at him.

" I can make it so you and your beloved one can be together. All you have to do is make a deal with me."

" What kind of deal are we talking?" Naruto asked, his bangs covering his eyes. Orochimaru smiled like a madman.

" I'll give you one week and by the sunset of the seventh day you must be kissed by Sasuke. But you have to do it slightly handicapped. Starting tomorrow, if you take our deal, you will loose your voice bu-"

" NO DEAL." Naruto yelled getting up to leave. He was about to push Kabuto to the side when he felt something wet around his waist. It pulled him back over to where he was sitting. He looked down and went wide eyed realizing that it was Orochimaru's tongue.

" You didn't let me finish…Anyway, yes I will take your voice as payment for the week but if you successfully get a kiss from Sasuke you will be with him forever. However if you fail, you will belong to me. What is your choice?"

" Why do you want my voice?"

" Well I guess I could take something else...Like your sight, but then you wouldn't be able to look upon the Uchiha's beautiful face. Or perhaps your hearing but then you couldn't hear Sasuke whisper sweet nothings to you. Maybe I could take touch, so you wouldn't be able to feel his hands on your body, claiming it for his own. Oh I know maybe I could take your taste an-"

" Ok, ok I get it!" Naruto said. Orochimaru stuck out his hand, the blonde stared at it for a moment.

" Do we have a deal?" The blonde grabbed the merchant's hand and they shook. Naruto felt his mouth open and a bright yellow light escape his throat. Orochimaru opened a box and it slipped inside. He shut it with a smirk. A necklace appeared on his throat. It was two snakes fused at the tail and they were wrapped around a sword, hissing at each other.

" When you awaken tomorrow morning you won't have a voice and our game will have begun."

Naruto bowed as he left the shop. He got onto his horse and rode back to the palace. He gripped his throat the entire way, almost afraid to speak.

He had been riding for about an hour before it started to rain. The blonde frowned and smacked the reins harder, making his horse go faster. The palace was in sight now even though the sky was beginning to darken. It wouldn't be long before he would be back.  
---

Sasuke walked alone outside. He didn't mind that it was raining. He actually found it quite refreshing. The thudding of the rain drowned out all other thoughts and sounds from his mind. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his wet locks. But when he opened his eyes he noticed that a carriage was coming right his way and there was no time to move. The driver tried to make the horses stop but the ground was too slippery and they continued to slide forward. Sasuke relaxed all of his muscles, it would cause more injuries if he braced. One of the horses got on its back legs and hit Sasuke with its front hooves; he fell back. He was semi-conscious but barely. He felt his body being lifted and thrown over something but he didn't know what.

" Sasuke!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. A hand was on his face, knees under his head, supporting it. The Uchiha moaned a little, out of pain. " Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. All he saw was a bright tuft of blonde hair before he shut his eyes again. He ceased moving and Naruto resisted the urge to shake him incase he had a head injury. Itachi rushed into the barn and looked at his brother.

" How did this happen?" The older Uchiha barked. Naruto flinched a little.

" A carriage lost control and one of the horses hit him in the head. I was able to pull him away before the horses and carriage rode over him." Itachi dropped to his knees next to the blonde. The older Uchiha pulled him into his arms and carried him out of the barn.

" Thank you for saving my brother." Itachi said as he walked to the exit of the barn. " And as for your duties…until my brother is better you will wait on him hand and foot. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and got up. He bowed to the prince before he exited with his brother.  
---

Sasuke woke up the next morning and his mind reeled. Everything was a blur, except there was a voice and blonde hair. Nothing more. He sat up in his bed and he looked out his window. Black smoke came up in a thin stream in a near village. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he smirked.

' Orochimaru could help me with my love problems…' Sasuke thought as he clothed himself. He opened his window and tied one of his sheets to his bed post and tied more to the other end. He tossed them out the window and climbed down. As quietly as he could, he snuck into the barn and stole the fastest horse. He dug his heels into the horse's side and they took off up to the village.

When Sasuke arrived the peasants murmured about his presence, and only gossiped more when he entered Orochimaru's shop. The bell rang and Kabuto turned to greet the customer but with the sight of Sasuke.

" Ah, how may I help you young prince?" Kabuto asked as he fixed his glasses.

" I'm here to make a deal with Orochimaru." The younger shopkeeper smirked to himself and whistled as loudly as he could.

" Jeez Kabuto you could wake the dead with that whistle! What is it that you wan-" Orochimaru looked over to see Sasuke standing there. His smirked a little. " Prince, is there something I can do for you?"

" I want to make a deal with you." The older merchant held open a curtain to Sasuke. The Uchiha went into the back room. He offered Sasuke a seat which he took.

" Now what deal is it that you wish to make with me?"

" There is a servant at my palace and I wish for him to be as in love with me as I am with him." Orochimaru's thoughts instantly flashed to Naruto and he hid a smirk.

" Alright, you have six days to make him kiss you. You can't kiss him otherwise the deal will break right away. And if you fail to have him kiss you then you will have to give me your hand."

" My hand?"

" Just your hand, nothing more." Orochimaru said holding out his hand. " Do you have a deal Prince?"

The Uchiha shook the merchants hand and he felt something wrap around his left wrist. He pulled back and saw it was a bracelet that looked like a snake biting his own tail. The Uchiha got up and bowed to him. Kabuto smirked as he entered the room.

" Oh everything is going so well." Orochimaru said with a large smirk.  
--------

**OH I WONDER WHAT IS GOING WELL? I hope you enjoyed my chappy!!**

**Me: Hurray more drama  
Naruto: what's up with you and drama?  
Me: I have a problem  
Sasuke: I should say so  
me: Oh well. This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	2. Of Molestation And Debt

**HURRAY SECOND CHAPPY! REGULAR PV! Naruto's thoughts/ what he would say are going to be in italics. ----------------------**

Naruto stumbled out of his bed and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the necklace. He gulped and tried to say something. It came out in a raspy gust of air. If he was clever enough he could play this off as laryngitis. He heard a knock on his door. Naruto left his bathroom and opened the door. Iruka was on the other side.

" Good morning Naruto-kun!" Iruka said cheerfully. The blonde remained silent and pointed to his throat. The brunette's eye brows knitted in confusion. But then he realized it. " Oh! You can't talk! Poor thing."

" _Yes such a tragedy. I know you're secretly happy. I can't back talk you now."_

Iruka ushered Naruto out of his room and was about to take him to the kitchen, to get a little something for breakfast, when Itachi walked down the hall. Both servants bowed. Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm.

" Ah! Itachi-Sama there is something you must know, Naruto can't talk right now. He's sick." Itachi turned around and looked at Iruka. The blonde felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

" Thank you for telling me this early on. It would have inconvenienced me to find out later about his condition. Now come along Naruto, my brother should be waking."

Naruto was shocked the prince was so kind. The king wasn't even close to as kind as his eldest son.

" _Man it's going to be really hard to seduce Sasuke while I can't talk…damn you Orochimaru and your ingenious plans!" _

Itachi led him out of the servants' quarters and up the stairs. The older Uchiha knocked on the door. The was no answer. He knocked again only louder. Silence.

" Wait a moment." Itachi said. Naruto leaned against the wall as the Uchiha opened the door. " That little bastard."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and for some reason he blushed. Itachi blinked at looked at the servant next to him. He pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head.

" My apologies, I have offended you." Naruto blushed darker and shook his head. He smiled at Itachi as his blush faded.

" _No! I swear like that all the time, its completely fine!" _

" I wonder where my brother has gone…Well there isn't anything to do now but wait."

Sasuke snuck back up into his window, without anyone noticing he was gone. Or so he thought. Itachi was standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. The younger Uchiha's eyes widened in shock as his brother walked into his room. He closed the door behind him. Sasuke looked down at the floor. Itachi brought his face back up so they could look each other in the eye.

" I should tell father but, I won't." Itachi said, loosing his seriousness. " You're lucky to have me. For more than one reason, come in servant."

Naruto walked in. His bangs covered his eyes and he looked at the floor as a sign of social submission. Sasuke's heart stopped. Orochimaru's magic worked quickly. Itachi smirked a little bit and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. The older Uchiha's grip was light but firm, it made the blonde's face gain a bit of color.

" Sasuke, this is Naruto-kun. He will be looking after you until you are well again. But I warn you now, he has laryngitis and cannot speak. Don't use it to your advantage." Itachi said letting go of Naruto. He pushed him forward into Sasuke. The Uchiha's arms reached out to catch him. He smirked at the feeling of Naruto against him. He tilted the blonde's face up so he could look into his eyes.

" Hello Naruto-kun, serve me well, ok?" The blonde blushed and nodded. Sasuke smirked a little more. " Thank you for escorting him to me Itachi."

" Oh the pleasure was all mine." Itachi said walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone Sasuke felt an animalistic urge go through his blood. He pushed Naruto against the wall and breathed huskily against his neck.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _

Sasuke smirked and bit gently at Naruto's neck, making his breath hitch. The Uchiha rubbed his hands down the blonde's sides, pulling him closer. The servant tilted his head lower. Sasuke peered up at his lips, wanting very much to kiss them. But he bypassed them to kiss up his jaw line. He licked the blonde's ear.

The pleasure built its way up Naruto's spine. He found himself liking it more and more as time went on. But Sasuke still refused to kiss him. The blonde stared angrily at the prince. One kiss wouldn't kill him. The blonde puffed out his lips a little but the Uchiha continued to ignore them. Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with this, Naruto started to push the prince away. Sasuke didn't appreciate that too much. He grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned them above his head. Naruto struggled against his grip.

Sasuke nuzzled his neck, planting soft kisses. A blush stained his cheeks, giving him a more appealing look. The prince picked him up bridal-style and tossed him onto his bed. He pounced. Sasuke felt powerful with Naruto underneath him in such a lustful condition. His tongue trailed down the blonde's neck until he reached the flimsy cloth that covered his chest. Sasuke smirked a little before tearing the cloth off. He blushed more and tried to cover up his chest. The prince just pushed the arms away.

" Why so nervous? I'll take good care of you." Sasuke said dipping his head down so he could kiss the tanned chest. He nipped at one of the blonde's perked nibbles, making his shudder. He tried once again to push Sasuke away but only met with failure.

" SASUKE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE HIS MUTENESS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE!" Itachi yelled. During all the commotion he hadn't noticed his brother reenter the room. The blonde pushed Sasuke off and stormed out of the room. Sasuke reached his arms out and slammed his head against his bed.

" NO! Itachi I was so close!" The older Uchiha walked into the room and smacked his brother across the head. " OUCH! That hurt."

" Good maybe that'll get a clear message to your brain."

" But I was so close!! Its obvious that he wants me too! He's just a bit shy, that's all." Sasuke muttered to himself. Itachi sat down on the bed next to him, rolling his eyes. He poked Sasuke in the forehead.

" Foolish brother, I'll go get him again and this time, treat him like he was a person and not a piece of meat!"

-------

Naruto had ducked into a bathroom near the servant's quarters. He had fixed his appearance in the likelihood that Sasuke would come back to get him. He blushed and tilted his neck up in the mirror. Red marks littered the space. He looked at the other side and noted the bite marks. He flipped the collar up on his shirt, covering the marks. He heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Itachi stand there. Naruto lowered his eyes and blushed. He had seen them.

" Allow me to apologize for my foolish brother. His head injury must be getting the best of him if he thinks something like that is acceptable. I assure you if you return to him, he will not try anything against your will." Itachi said in his best apology voice. The blonde nodded and followed him out of the bathroom.

" _Too bad that wasn't against my will. If he had just kissed me once on the lips, I would have let him do anything he wanted."_

Naruto was a bit sulky when he entered Sasuke's room again. And so was the prince. He looked at his servant with lusty eyes but he knew the prince wouldn't act upon the urge again. Well at least for a while.

" Now Sasuke I expect you will treat him with respect this time?" Itachi asked giving his brother a look of disapproval.

" Yes brother I will treat him much better this time."

" Good, have fun kiddies. But not too much."

Itachi left the room again and Naruto looked from the door to Sasuke. He was laying his bed, with the covers over him but he was smirking wickedly. The blonde gulped. The prince patted a spot next to him and Naruto couldn't refuse, so he sat. Sasuke pulled Naruto by his chin so he was much closer to his face.

" Itachi may have spoiled our fun today, but I swear to you that I will have you. No matter what the circumstances." The blonde's eyes widened and a blush tinged his cheeks, once again.

" _I've never blushed this much in my entire life. He's such a smooth talker. If only I could kiss those lips."_

The blonde leaned forward a little and Sasuke noted the lust in his eyes. He wanted to bring their lips together but not now. He didn't want the fun to be ruined right away. Sasuke pushed a stray hair out of Naruto's eyes and cupped his face gently.

" I think you've had enough excitement for one day." Sasuke said getting out of his bed. He walked to the door and gestured for Naruto to follow.

" _YOU THINK?! How about you let me make my own mistakes? I just want ONE kiss, just one, then I could die happy."_

' Its becoming harder and harder not to kiss him or do anything sexual every second I'm with him. Orochimaru must have known this was going to happen.' Sasuke thought practically pulling Naruto down the hall.

-------------

Orochimaru looked into his crystal and was unsettled to say the least. His face scrunched up in displeasure. Kabuto walked into the back and looked at his master. Something bad must be happening otherwise he wouldn't be making such a strange face.

" Um, what's wrong Orochimaru-Sama?" He asked pushing glasses higher onto his nose. The merchant broke his gaze away from the crystal and looked at his young apprentice. He made a waving gesture and Kabuto walked over. He peered into the crystal. Sasuke had Naruto pressed against the wall of his bedroom and was biting on his neck.

" Sasuke moves much faster than I anticipated." Orochimaru said with a slight smirk. " But I noticed that no matter what Naruto does, Sasuke won't kiss him. Its starting to aggravate him. He's pushed Sasuke away a few times because of it. Ah how amusing, but still slightly disturbing."

" Kids these days, going much faster than they should. It's shameful." Kabuto muttered under his breath while he shook his head.

" Well you have to admire Sasuke's determination." Orochimaru said getting out of his seat. He walked out into his shop and stopped when Fugaku entered his shop. Both of the merchants bowed.

" Orochimaru my youngest son doesn't want to marry the bride I've picked out for him." Fugaku said. The older merchant smiled and led him into the back room.

" Doesn't want to marry his bride you say? What a shame, I bet she's a beauty." He said taking a seat behind his crystal. " What do you propose I do about it?"

" Anything necessary." He replied quickly. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and nodded.

" Anything you say? Well there is one thing I can do…A love potion however it requires a human sacrifice." The merchant said pulling a book off his shelf. He flipped a few pages and stopped when he reached the correct page. Fugaku shifted uncomfortably.

" But I promised that there would be no more sacrifices, not after what I did to my wife." He said looking away from Orochimaru. The merchant smirked and touched his crystal.

" Itachi got to live in place of your wife, is that correct? So what's one more life? Perhaps your life will do."

Fugaku bolted up from his sitting position. He grabbed the front of Orochimaru's shirt and pulled him up. He turned both of his hands into fists and punched the merchant repeatedly. Kabuto pulled a poisoned needle from his sleeve and tossed it. The King felt something surging through his veins and stumbled backwards.

" You know, most people don't forget about the deals we make. You promised me your body and soul long ago when I agreed to make you king. Now I will collect on your debt. And don't worry I'll take good care of your sons."

Fugaku could feel the muscles of his body slowly begin to constrict. His lungs no longer captured air. His eyes shut as he convulsed on the floor. The seizure caused him to bite off his tongue, which he spat out as he turned onto his side. Blood poured out of his mouth and that's when Orochimaru walked over to the body. He grabbed the tongue and poured some of the blood from it into a vile.

" I guess I can honor Fugaku's final wish. I'll make a love potion for Sasuke. Don't you think that's fair Kabuto?" The snake man said with a slight hiss. His apprentice nodded and walked over to the body. He dragged it to the bookshelf where he pulled out a large book. The shelf began to rumble and opened up to a large dark room. Kabuto threw the body down into the darkness.

" Come Kabuto we must construct a princess for Sasuke. Since he's never met his bride before, it shouldn't be hard to fool them. And then when the love potion kicks in and he's too blinded by his love, Naruto will become mine."

" Orochimaru-Sama, forgive my inquiry but why is it that you want Sasuke's hand?"

" It was a play on words Kabuto. If he fails to have Naruto kiss him, I'll take Sasuke's hand. His hand in marriage that is. Then I can take my rightful place as king. And now that I think of it, perhaps I should be the princess. Come Kabuto we have much planning to do."

------------------

**AHH! SO MUCH DRAMA I CAN'T STAND IT!! WILL OROCHIMARU PULL OFF HIS PLOT? WILL SASUKE GET SOME ACTION AND A KISS FROM HIS BELOVED?! Find out in the next chapter.**

**Naruto: Wasn't the whole sex thing a bit soon?  
Sasuke: Hell no. It should have been sooner and better. There was only kissy, lovey, blah. NO good stuff!  
Me: Patience Sasuke, you've only talked to Naruto once in this fic.  
Sasuke: But I was so close!  
Me: Hush your face, THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA**


	3. Of Meetings and Tricks

**HURRAY THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER IS here. Naruto's PV  
----**

I mentally cursed Sasuke. I had only be waiting on him for a couple days and he was already running me ragged. I didn't understand how he went from all over me to treating me like I was completely under him. I wondered how Itachi's manors hadn't rubbed off on him. He smirked at me as I reentered his room. He had thrown a maid outfit at me and said that he wanted me properly dressed to serve him. I looked away from him so I could hide my blush. I mean the girl servant wore this! I'm a man damn it. I pulled at the small skirt, it barely covered my ass. I walked forward and had to catch myself on the wall to keep from falling forward. Sasuke got out of his bed to 'help' me. He got behind me and placed his hands on my thighs, that got goose bumps from the skin on skin contact. He pulled me back against him. It steadied me enough to take a step forward. His crotched brushed against my ass with every step. When we reached his bed he knocked me forward. My ass was in the air and I could feel him staring at it.

" Yes, you look good like that." Sasuke said reaching out to touch me. I buried my face in the sheets so he wouldn't hear me moan. His thumb rubbed against my hip. He ground down on me and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. Well would have escaped my lips.

" I don't know if I should take my time with you. I mean you have been serving me for about two days and I have about four left to go." Sasuke muttered. " But I guess if you wanted me to stop then you'd say something wouldn't you?"

I turned my head to glare at him. He knew I couldn't talk, that evil bastard. What did I see in him anyway? He smirked at me and ground against me again. My face scrunched in pleasure. He brought his lips down against the exposed skin on my back and kissed it gently. I turned my face more so he would kiss me but he just brushed his nose against mine. He kissed my forehead and smirked when I kept trying to get him to kiss my lips. Was it really that difficult? I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my head away from him. He pulled my face toward him and he looked me dead in the eye. I felt myself becoming more and more aroused by his power over me.

" I want you to look me in the eye while I do what I wish to you." Sasuke said with a wicked smirk on his lips. There was a knock on Sasuke's door and he glared as Itachi entered the room. The older Uchiha's eyes widened and Sasuke got off of me. He folded his arms across his chest and began to pout. I got to my feet and grabbed my regular clothes and heading for the young prince's bathroom. I could hear Itachi yelling at his brother quite clearly.

" Sasuke! What the hell was that? I told you not to abuse your power over him!" He screamed. I could hear Sasuke scoff. " Don't you make that face at me, apologize to him. You know perfectly well he can't stop you!"

When I reappeared from the bathroom, Sasuke grumbled his apology at me. I nodded at him. I walked up to Itachi and hugged him once before walking out into the hallway. I could tell, even without looking, that Sasuke was shocked.

" Hey where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet." Sasuke yelled chasing after me. I didn't know why but I felt like running away. Probably to frustrate him even more. He continued to chase me even as I ran out into the courtyard. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. That's when we noticed that we weren't alone. A carriage was parked out in front of the castle. Iruka and other higher ranked servants were outside with the carriage. They stared at us strangely, making Sasuke let go of me. I smiled widely as Itachi came out behind us, sighing.

" This is why I came to get you. The Princess father wanted you to marry is here, he escorted her himself." Itachi muttered as the carriage door opened. My eyes widened in disbelief. Sasuke knew he was getting married and he still wanted to fool around with me? I glared at the side of Sasuke's head. He knew we didn't have a chance anyway so maybe that was why he didn't kiss me.

She stepped out of the carriage and I noticed right away that she was beautiful. Her hair was a bronzed red that hung around her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled green against her fair skin. Her bust was a bit larger than your average princess and she seemed much more slim. Of course that could just be her corset. She looked at me and smiled.

" _She's perfect for Sasuke." _I thought as she walked to him. But then I took another, closer look at her. She seemed so familiar…I just couldn't put my finger on it. She curtsied to Sasuke and he bowed back to her, just like a prince should.

Iruka appeared behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He was guiding me back into the palace until Sasuke grabbed onto my arm, pulling me back to his side.

" I still need him. He is the servant in charge of taking care of me while I recover." Sasuke snapped as he held me to his side. I felt the heat in my face and the princess noticed, even though I wasn't looking at her. She smiled at me again. Something about it made me feel uncomfortable.

" I realize I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Princess Hitoko from Otogakure. And you are?" She said looking straight at me. I said my name but no sound came out. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Iruka slapped his forehead. It seemed that I was the only one who forgot I couldn't talk…

" This is my personal servant Naruto. He can't talk." Her eyes turned sympathetic and she cupped my cheek in her hand. I was surprised by how cold her skin was. She seemed so warm.

" Poor thing. Is he a mute?"

" He sure is dumb alright." Sasuke said with a large smirk. I turned my head and glared at him. " At least for now, he has laryngitis or something like that."

" So he will be able to talk soon? That's good. He seems sweet." Now that I think about it. Her voice sounds awfully similar as well. The servants grabbed her bags and brought them inside the palace. She followed them so she would know where her room was. I looked over at Sasuke. He was glaring at where she was standing. Itachi shook his head and looked around.

" Where is father?" This caused Hitoko to stop mid step. She turned to look at us. Her smile had faded into a thin line of lip.

" He's on his way. Don't worry about it too much." As soon as those words were spoken the king showed up on his horse. He jumped off and one of the servants took the horse back to the stable. He smiled at his sons. Itachi's eyes narrowed instantly. I must have been the only one who noticed cause no one said anything. When I turned back to look at Hitoko, she was gone. Sasuke must have noticed this too since he got even closer.

" So Sasuke how do you like your bride?" Fugaku asked with a smile. This was the first time I'd ever seen the king smile more than once. And it was because of someone else other than his sons. It didn't really make any sense.

" I don't. Not even a few minutes out of the carriage she started to hit on this servant. She's a loose woman." Sasuke said pointing to me. I gaped at him. It wasn't my fault that I attracted women who were supposed to be for him. And since when did he care if I did?

The king looked down at me and I felt the hair on my neck stand up. His glare felt like it was slowly ripping apart my soul. But when I felt Iruka's comforting hand on my shoulder my fear subsided. He ushered me back into the palace. Sasuke had followed us because before I knew it I was following him up the stairs and back to his room.

---

" Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you. It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew." A voice sang out. It woke me up instantly. I threw my blanket off of me. Whoever was singing was good but way too loud for what time of night it was. I threw open my door and followed the voice of the hallway.

" How easy it would be to show me how you feel. More than words is all you have to do to make it real." I walked out to the stairs and heard the voice coming from up there. I walked up them and heard it getting louder and louder. Before I knew it I was standing face to face with Hitoko. She just kept on singing, like she didn't know I was there.

" Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me. Cause I'd already know. What would you do, if my heart was torn in two? More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real. What would you say, if I took those words away? Then you couldn't make things new, just by saying I love you." That's when she noticed me and stopped her singing. She smiled at me.

" Don't you think it's a little late to be singing." I said but then grabbed my throat. I had my voice? " My voice? Its back…"

" Of course it is Naruto-kun." That's when I realized where I knew her from.

" Orochimaru?" She shook her head at me. But then started to laugh evilly. I looked around expecting to see someone come out of their room to yell at us.

" They can't hear us Naruto-kun, but I assure you, I'm not Orochimaru. But I will stop you from getting that kiss from Sasuke. Its why I'm here."

" What did you do with the real princess?"

" Nothing, why? Do you think I should have?"

" You're a monster." She laughed again before giving me the coldest glare I had ever received. She walked over to me and pressed my forehead with her pointer finger. It knocked me over without a problem. She stood over me and smiled.

" Consider yourself lucky. I'm just here to make sure you and Sasuke don't get to together. Then Orochimaru can have you all to himself." She said and I got to my feet quickly. I ran back down the staircase and even when I reached my room and hid my head under my pillow I could still hear her singing.

" Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand…just give up Naruto-kun. You'll be Orochimaru's by the beginning of next week." She continued to sing. But this time it didn't keep me awake but put me to sleep instead.

---

Hitoko walked back into her room. Fugaku sat in the corner and smirked. She shut the door as he got up from his sitting position. He began to laugh as he looked into the mirror that was in the room. He reached up and tore his face off. Orochimaru looked back at himself as Hitoko sat down on her bed.

" Go to sleep my doll. You are needed for another day." Her eyes glazed over as Orochimaru pulled a scroll from his pocket. He flipped it open and Kabuto fell out. He got off the ground and looked at his master. He got to his feet and looked over at the doll. Kabuto ran a hand down her face. He noted her design and nodded his approval.

" You did a great job creating her. She looks and feels human." Orochimaru nodded as he readjusted Fugaku's face on his. " And you really do look like Fugaku. That spell worked wonders."

" Yes. But I think Itachi is smarter than we originally gave him credit for. I think he knows that I'm not Fugaku. And we're lucky Naruto can't talk cause he figured out that I was here right away." Orochimaru muttered. " He recognized my voice in her. It may have sounded different to everyone else, but him."

" Sounds like its going to be a problem."

" It won't be. Hitoko will distract Sasuke enough so that Naruto can't get close to him. She'll prevent him from getting that kiss. Unknowingly, I prevented Naruto from being able to kiss Sasuke, not the other way around. So if Naruto kisses him, he'll become mine right away."

" You treacherous snake. But your plan will only bring you so far…If Itachi's suspicions are confirmed he will speak against you and Hitoko."

" Yes but I do have a plan to stop him."

-----

The next morning I awoke to the shouting of Itachi and his father. I could hear them yelling from my room but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. I got out of bed and left my room, pretending I was going to begin my work for Sasuke. I passed Itachi on the stairs. A few servants were carrying his luggage out the palace. He looked over at me with pleading eyes but said nothing. Fugaku was at the top of the stairs with Sasuke. He beckoned me to follow him, which I did. I kept my eyes down as he led me into his room.

" Father wants Itachi to go out and see the world. Says he'll be allowed to come back at the end of the week, if he wants." Sasuke muttered as we walked. " But the good thing about that is, we can mess around all we want and not be bother by him."

Sasuke grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his room. He made sure to lock his door before tossing me onto his bed. I felt the heat rise in my face he looked at me like I was a piece of meat. His eyes scanned my entire body and smirked. The Uchiha grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head slowly. I took a shaky breath as he dropped it to the floor. Next were my pants. I didn't know why I wasn't fighting back but I didn't. Before I knew it, I was laying on Sasuke bed, completely spread and naked. He was smirking down at me.

" I'm going to enjoy this."

----------

**ITACHI'S BEING SENT AWAY AND OROCHIMARU HAS TRICKED THEM ALL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. oh and the song Hitoko was singing was More Than Words by Extreme  
**

**Naruto: I swear all that you write now is drama  
Me: Well yeah, drama is awesome! This story wouldn't be nearly as interesting if there weren't plot twists.  
Naruto: That's true  
Me: Yes it is. This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	4. Of Kisses and Consequences

**Ok here's the long awaited chapter! Sasuke PV (Whoa shakin' it up a bit.)**

This was is it. Naruto is being completely submissive and I finally get to live out my reoccurring dream of taking him. I can hardly contain my excitement. I reach down slowly savoring the sight of him. I wished he could talk, so I could hear his voice ringing in my ears when I took him. I also wished that I could kiss him. But I'll be damned if Orochimaru takes my hand. Who knows what he would do with it…Probably use it for some sick kind of masturbation since there is no way he's getting any. I smirk a little to myself when I get onto the bed. I ran my fingers down Naruto's face, which is slightly flushed with what I can hope is arousal. I lowered my fingers down his chest and he's breathing harder. I'm almost to my prize, yes that's it. There's a knock on my door that is accompanied with the knob being jiggled.

Naruto bolted off my bed, grabbed his clothes, and ran into my bathroom. Who ever was on the other side of my door, I was going to kill them for ruing my chance. I got my angriest face on and threw the door open. It was that damn princess that my father wanted me to marry. What was her name again…Hijiri, no that's a man's name. Hitoka? No that's not it either…Oh wait, its Hitoko.

" What do want from me Hitoko?" I asked holding myself back from strangling her. But I slowly realized that my hands were rising. I placed them against the door frame so I didn't raise suspicion. I didn't need her telling my dad that I was about to kill her. It wouldn't go over too well.

" I suggest that we spend some time together today dear prince, we are to be married soon. Its better to start off without hating each other. Perhaps I'll even grow to stand you." She said pushing her hair out of her face. She looked completely uninterested in me and seemed to be looking behind me the whole time. I looked behind me to see Naruto. He finally came out of the bathroom and was just standing there like an idiot. So she was more interested in him than me? Well then, I'm not about to give up my blonde to some slut from another country.

" Alright fine. Come along Naruto we're going to spend time with the princess." Naruto seemed to hesitate when I said that but that didn't stop him from following me anyway. I wondered if he knew something I didn't or if he was just disappointed that we were interrupted during our intimate time.

He walked by my side the entire time and the princess led us. I kept trying to grab his hand but he just smacked it away. Eventually he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from me. Oh so now he was mad at me. That's fucking fantastic. How am I supposed to get some sex if he hates me? And using force isn't my style, I'd rather him be swooning over me than raping him senseless. Or maybe I could get over it…

She led us out to the horse stable and suggested that we go for a ride. Naruto smiled a little at that. He grabbed the least tame horse in the stable and jumped on its back. The horse ran out of the stable, bucking and kicking. Naruto held on with a giant grin on his face. Just like he did a few days ago. Eventually the horse just stopped, getting used to the blonde on his back. I smirked a little, perhaps Naruto could tame me as well. I picked the fastest horse and my personal favorite, Midnight. He was all black except for his ears and a diamond shape in the middle of his chest, just like stars in the night sky. I patted him and he whinnied at me. I pulled him out of the stable with Hitoko following me. I jumped up onto his back and offered her my hand. It took her twice as long to get on the horse than I did, which was slightly annoying.

She wrapped her arms around my chest and cradled her head against the junction of my neck and shoulder blade. I made a clicking sound and my horse took off. Naruto followed right behind us. His horse was fast and I proposed a race. He gave me a giant smile and nodded enthusiastically.

We were going to race to the meadow, which was kind of dangerous, but neither of us cared. The area before the meadow was littered with boulders and steep hills. Only a skilled horse rider could maneuver safely. Many a horse had fallen because of the unstable terrain. That's why I loved Midnight so much, he was the most reliable horse in the stable when it came to dangerous terrain.

Midnight leap nimbly over a boulder and Hitoko shifted uneasily. The landing must have hurt her, cause even I had a slight ache after that. Naruto's horse was right behind me the entire time until we reached a the final hill. That's when I noticed Naruto had been planning something all along. His horse jumped. And I could feel the tension rolling off Hitoko as see watched him. Midnight slid down the hill quickly as Naruto landed in the middle of meadow, completely unscathed. His horse whinnied happily as he stroked his nose. Midnight trotted up slowly and came to a stand still when he found a good patch of grass.

After I got off my horse I had to help Hitoko down. And as soon as she touched ground Naruto's horse kicked dirt onto her. The blonde laughed silently for a good minute, tears springing into his eyes. I even chuckled a little cause not even the horses liked her. Midnight started to chew on her dress and she pulled it away angrily. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Naruto just let the amusement show in his eyes as he sat down in the cool grass. I joined him and let out a sigh of relief. If only Hitoko wasn't here with us this moment would be perfect.

" I'm happy to return to the ground." She muttered sitting in between us. Naruto glared at the side of her head.

" Well you are the one who said we should go riding. Naruto and I are men as well, you should have known we were going to race. A great race it was, I thought Naruto was going to crash his horse into the ground."

The blonde smiled a little bit. He was much more skilled than I ever gave him credit for. Perhaps he had other talents he could show me once we were alone. I smirked a little to myself as I laid back. The wind blew gently and the sun was just right. Midnight strolled over to me and began to nip gently at my forehead. I reached up and stroked his nose. He nudged my hand softly and I looked over in the direction he was moving my hand towards. Naruto had fallen asleep. The sun made his golden hair stand out even more. His skin was naturally sun kissed and made him look like a golden god as he laid there peacefully.

Hitoko was in a sitting position with her dress fanned out around her. She looked like she need to dose a little as well but didn't want to fall asleep since the ground wasn't a bed. She looked down at Naruto and then back to me.

" Should we wake him and return to the castle soon? It dreadfully warm out here." She said fanning herself with her hand. I nodded once and stood up. I wondered how much time we'd spent out here. The sun had changed positions in the sky so it must have been at least a hour or so. I lifted Hitoko onto Midnight. She sat impatiently as I woke Naruto.

" Naruto…Naruto wake up." He mumbled a little and rolled onto his side. Hitoko rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Midnight's mane. The horse bucked a little, obviously not wanting to be touched by her.

" Mmm, Sasuke…" He mumbled under his breath and my heart caught a little. That voice. It was the voice of the man who rescued me from the horses that night. Naruto was the one who saved me. I smiled a little to myself and picked Naruto up. I cradled him to my chest and got onto his horse.

" Hitoko, Naruto isn't stirring. Follow me as I ride back to the castle." I commanded as I settled Naruto into my lap. I kept one arm around his body as I grabbed the reins for this horse. To my surprise it didn't buck or try to shake me from its back. Maybe it didn't want to wake Naruto.

Hitoko took the reins into her hands and clicked a little. Midnight started to trot as slowly as possible. She frowned as I got far ahead of her. I smirked a little at that. My horse was much smarter than I ever gave him credit for. Naruto snuggled into my chest and hid his eyes from the sun. Eventually his eyes opened and he looked up at me. He blushed a little bit as he realized his position. I smirked a little bit remembering the way he said my name. Maybe that meant he could talk…

" Naruto can you talk?" I asked looking down at him. He looked at me and shook his head. He held out four finger and I realized that there were four days until my deal with Orochimaru was broken. And I would have to give him my hand. Maybe Naruto also made a deal with him… I looked at his wrists, there wasn't any snake bracelet or anything. I had to be wrong. It was a coincidence. Laryngitis did take anywhere from one to three weeks to cure. Maybe Naruto was just hopeful.

When we arrived back at the palace we put up the horses and sat out in the courtyard for a while. Naruto and I stayed close the entire time where as Hitoko stood at odds with us. That's when something flew by my face. I flipped out and smacked a bee, mid air, onto Hitoko's face. She screamed as the bee stung her and fell to the ground motionless.

She ran inside the palace leaving Naruto and I standing there in silence. Which was quickly filled by me cause I was laughing so hard. Naruto smacked me in the arm but had a smile on his face. I pushed him a little and he started to smile wider. He pushed me over into the grass and jumped on top of me. Our faces were only centimeters apart and he continued to close the gap. Before I knew it his lips were atop mine and his scent was filling my nose. I felt the bracelet on my wrist snap. I had succeeded. Naruto had kissed me. I pried his tongue open with my mouth as I rolled him over so I could be on top.

I've kissed a few people before but this was nothing like I had ever experienced. My nerves were on fire as I finally got to taste Naruto. He was sweet like oranges but at the same time he tasted faintly of ramen. It was a weird combination but at the same time, I liked it. He whimpered a little as I pushed deeper into his mouth. His tongue gently rubbed against mine deciding to play with me. I shoved it back and licked the side of it. He shivered a little and that's when I heard someone clearing his throat. I looked back to see Kakashi. He was smiling at us and Naruto became instantly flushed. He hid his face behind his hands.

I was so close.

Hitoko angrily climbed up the stairs to her room. Orochimaru was laying on her bed and he looked over when she walked in. Her face had become red and puffy because of the sting and Orochimaru didn't hide his astonishment.

" Whoa…What the hell happened to your face?" He asked standing up. Hitoko glared out the window.

" I washh, stug buy a beh." She said. The swelling had spread to her tongue and Orochimaru shook his head. He found the stinger in the middle of her nose and pulled it out quickly. That stopped the poison but now he had to do something about the swelling. He had her lay down as he pressed ice to her face and waited as Kabuto made up something to counteract the poison.

" My poor perfect little doll, I knew animals wouldn't like you but I never thought they would actually attack you like this." He said reaching out for the antidote.

" Ish wash Sasukeh, he smached it into meh faceh."

" Oh…Perhaps you attract his negative attention as well." Orochimaru handed Hitoko the antidote and her face returned to its natural look. She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.

" Well maybe it would be better if I actually liked him. I don't want to look at him, he disgusts me beyond words. And that blonde is far more pathetic than I could have ever imagined." She shook her head as Kabuto rolled his eyes. He looked deeply into the crystal and Orochimaru nodded.

" Hitoko, I made you without a heart. Well to be correct you have one, but you feel no tenderness there." He said pointing to her chest. "You don't understand the emotions of humans and can only imitate them. You will never knew what true happiness or love feels like. I almost feel sorry for you."

Orochimaru smirked but then it completely dropped from his face as he felt the bracelet he gave to Sasuke return to his wrist. Before he could speak, Kabuto cut in.

" Orochimaru-Sama! Naruto has done it, he has kissed the prince. The boy is yours." The snake's smirk grew wider as he neared the crystal. He watched the two boys entrapped in passion.

" They have no idea of what is to come. I will allow Naruto and Sasuke to believe they have won. Hitoko continue with what we have planned. Never let either of them know that they have lost. I want to be the one who tells them."

**OH NO! NARUTO KISSED SASUKE! WHAT IS OROCHIMARU PLANNING TO DO NOW? AHHH!**

**Naruto: Nooo! Damn you plot twists  
Sasuke: …does this mean I get some lovin' now?  
Me: Is that all you think about?  
Sasuke: No! I think about other things too! Like what I'm going to say to Naruto when we're doin' it. And what he's-  
Me: Ok, ok, I get it. Damn pervert. This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	5. Memories Hurt but So Does the Truth

**HERE COMES MORE DRAMA! Hitoko-Sama is addicted to the drama of her fics and can't help herself sometimes…just like how she can't help but talk about herself in the third person. Anyhooter, Naruto's PV-**

" _Aw Naruto please don't cry! I promise I won't be gone for long." He said gently petting my hair. I shook my head and looked away from them. I had long since dried my tears on his pants._

" _That's what you always say! 'I won't be gone long Naruto.' and you always come back hurt and tired, then after a few days you just leave again! You don't want to spend time with me!" I accused. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a crushing hug. I could feel it…He was crying again. His tears stained my shirt and I looked up at him. _

" _Don't go, I want to stay with you forever!" He sighed and rubbed his hand down my face before standing up._

" _Forever is…A very long time. Don't you want to be with someone else? Like your soul mate for instance." I shook my head. _

" _You're my soul mate." He laughed then. His laughter was the best, it always made me happy too. _

" _Naruto, I love you and all but I can't be your soul mate. I'm your father. Your soul mate will be much more special than me." _

" _Nu uh! Cause Daddy is the best and I love you the best out of everyone! And we're going to be together forever!" He patted me on the head and smiled at me. _

" _Ok fine. We'll be together forever…but before forever starts I have some business to take care of. Will you wait for me?" _

_It was finally my turn to smile. I ran up and hugged his legs. He picked me up in his strong arms and turned me a little before holding me to his chest._

" _I'll wait by the window everyday so when I see you coming, I can greet you properly!" _

_I was sitting in my usual spot waiting when the messenger came running down the street. He pushed people out of his way before stopping at our door. Mommy answered it without a second thought. He handed her a letter…it was covered in red. Her hands shook as she read it. _

" _NO!" She fell to her knees and the messenger tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away. I walked over to her and she pulled me into her arms mumbling hushed words into my scalp. _

" _Mommy? What's wrong? Where's Daddy?" _

_She stopped sobbing for a moment and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back so she could look me in the eye. I wiped a few tears away and she grabbed my hand. _

" _Baby…Daddy isn't coming back." I felt a tear streak down my cheek and mommy pulled me close again. She petted my hair as everyone looked at us...  
-_

" _YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET BACK HERE!" I shook my head as I ran down the hallway. Kushina's new husband was nothing like daddy. He was cruel and rude. He beat me and her. And because of it I had lost my mommy to a drunken slob of a woman. She slumped over the table and was snoring quite loudly as I passed her. _

" _Naruto! Come back here. It'll only be worse if you keep running away." Ignore. Ignore every threat he makes at you. I need to be strong, like daddy. _

_He cornered me and backhanded me. Kushina had woken since then and pulled at the cloth of her husband's shirt. She pulled him hard enough to make him lose his footing but he just whipped around and smacked her. She fell back onto the kitchen table and stumbled to her feet._

" _Such a big man, has to beat his wife and child to feel good about himself." She hiccupped out. " YOUR PATHETIC!" _

" _SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH! I need to teach this brat a lesson, back talking me in my own house. Children need to learn hard lessons early, this little brat is no exception and my lessons, he'll never forget." He pulled out a knife and held it towards my face. He sliced it down my cheek…  
-_

_Kushina was sobbing again and even her husband seemed to be speechless. Maybe they did have some bad news to tell me after all. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, still sobbing and mumbling out something. _

" _What?" _

" _Naruto…We did something horrible. We sold you to the palace as an indentured servant…We needed to pay off our debts and you are the only able bodied man in this house. Please learn to forgive us one day." He said patting me on the shoulder. A knock came to the door and Kushina only gripped me tighter. _

_Kushina's husband opened the door and looked only at the floor. The soldier looked into the house and straight at me. He motioned for me to follow but I couldn't move because of Kushina. The soldier got slightly angry and walked into the house. He grabbed my mother and tossed her aside._

" _Filthy woman, you are the one who did this to him. He should be the one sobbing, not you. You know nothing of how his life will be now. Come along boy…"_

_Everything froze. I looked around and tried to get them all to move or even look at me. They were stuck or something. _

" _Aw poor little boy, such a hard life you lead." _

" _Who's there?" A pale hand caressed my chest and pulled me back. I landed against a firm chest. I looked up and saw pale skin and raven locks._

" _Sasuke?" He smirked a little at me before he reached up and ripped his face off. Orochimaru stood in Sasuke's place, holding me ever so gently in his arms._

" _No…NO!"_

" _You will be mine Naruto…You know it too. Don't fear me, embrace me." Orochimaru said reaching out to touch my face. I backed up into a wall and he just came closer and closer… _

I woke with a fright. I looked over at my side table and saw a snake sitting patiently next to my face. I tried to scream but there was no sound. The slithery little devil regurgitated a rolled up piece of paper before disappearing into the shadows. I hesitantly grabbed the slimy paper and opened it. Written in big red letters where the words: THREE DAYS! My heart started to palpitate quickly. I had to get Sasuke to kiss me before I belonged to that freak of a snake. I threw off my blankets and tossed a grey shirt over my head. I grabbed the knob and tried to open it but I couldn't. I pulled at it and even tried to kick my door open. Nothing seemed to be working.

" Having troubles eh?" I whipped around and saw no one. My mind was playing mean tricks on me. It knew that I knew that I was absolutely terrified about this entire situation. I took a deep breath and pulled my foot back.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll wake the entire castle." I stopped mid kick and turned to look behind me. Nothing but air. I was losing it. I could feel a prickle coming to my eye but I couldn't cry…I wouldn't let myself do it.

" Do you really want to get away from me that badly? That saddens me my dearest blonde."

" Orochimaru?" I knew as soon as I got my voice back that he was in the room with me. I didn't have to look behind me this time because he wrapped his arms around my neck. I shrugged out of his grip and moved as far away from him as I possibly could. He only followed me and smirked the entire time.

" Aw are you angry with me? You shouldn't be, Sasuke seems to want you just as much as you want him. Talking would probably only get in the way of your connection, don't you agree?"

" You know?"

" Of course, you are to become my property. I need to keep tabs on all things that are mine." He said smirking at me. I glared at him and then looked away huffing.

" Well things are going great with Sasuke! I'll get a kiss from him yet and you won't be able to own me. Plus that princess you sent to seduce him isn't working. He has absolutely no interest in her. So NAHHH." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He moved even closer to me and he grabbed my tongue pulling it.

" Be careful what you stick out. I might just take it. And as for Hitoko, she's working her magic just fine. You just don't know how well she's working it, you silly boy. But no matter, I must take my leave of you. Good night, sweet prince."

My eyes narrowed as he disappeared. Prince? Hardly. I walked over to my door and saw that it opened without a single problem. I walked out into the hallway and continued my way up until I came face to face with an all to familiar door. I knocked softly so as to not wake anyone else. The response to my knock was quick and as soon as Sasuke saw me he pulled me inside, no questions asked. He pulled me to his chest and breathed in my scent. I felt myself turning to mush in his arms.

" Couldn't stay away I see." He said to me with a smirk on his lips. I nodded at him and brought my face closer to his. He ran his fingers through my hair and gripped the back of my head, pulling me to him. He met me halfway and my legs began to shake with pleasure. He ran his hands down my back as he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed his tongue to my lips, licking at them ever so gently. I opened my lips just a slight bit. He rushed in and I whimpered. He pulled us backwards and onto his bed.

I felt my mind blurring as his tongue worked its magic. He rubbed my chest with his thumbs, blindly searching for my nipple. He found it quickly and I purred low in my throat. He disconnected his lips from mine and trailed down my throat. He stopped at my Adam's apple, nibbling it ever so slightly before traveling lower. He licked at the junction between my neck and shoulder. My breath hitched ever so slightly but he noticed it. He started to mark my skin with rough kisses and sucks. I want to call his name so badly. To let him know that he pleasured me greatly. I clawed at his back ever so slightly and he grunted. He moved his mouth back up to mine and we kissed some more. He seemed to be making up for the whole molestation without at least kissing first.

" Naruto… I really want to continue, you know do much more perverted things but I think we should wait 'til your voice is perfect. I do want to hear you screaming my name." I blushed at him and he smirked getting off of me. He patted a spot next to him and I crawled up to him. He pulled me into his chest, kissing my forehead, cheeks, eyelids. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before settling down in the covers. I rested my head on his chest and felt my eye lids become droopy.  
-

I hadn't had a great sleep like that since I was child and Daddy would be there with me. I tried to roll away but only found myself wrapped in pale arms. I remembered what had happened last night and shivered a little. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and pressed closer to me. There was something poking me in the thigh. I groaned silently and tried to move enough to wake up my dear sleeping prince. But then a thought dawned on me…how do you wake sleeping beauties? Kiss them of course.

I rolled over in Sasuke's arms and brought my face up so it would be level with his. I kissed him gently and he began to stir right away. He opened one eye and looked at me. I blinked a few time and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed…It took him a second to realize why I had woken him in the first place. He placed his hands over his lap and smiled nervously at me.

" Umm…Do you want bathe with me?" I blushed a him slightly but nodded. He grabbed me by the hand and led me into his bathroom. He turned on the water, adjusting it so it would be the perfect temperature. He began to strip down and I felt myself becoming more and more nervous as every second passed. Sasuke was fully nude standing in front of me and my hands were shaking so violently. He reached out and pulled my shirt over my head. He pulled me to his chest as he unbuttoned my pants. He kissed and nipped at my shoulders, distracting me from what was going on.

Once I was fully naked I looked at the two of us in Sasuke's bathroom mirror. He stood behind me and I knew then that this was what my father had talked about all those years ago…Someone more special than him and Sasuke really was. I watched as he ravaged my shoulders and neck. He looked up then and stared into the mirror.

" Its perfect really…us I mean." I nodded once and my face started to gain far to much color for my liking. I tried to duck my face away but Sasuke caught it and pulled it back. " No, no. Don't look away. I need you to look at what your future holds for you. Me."

I grabbed his hand and he rested his face against my shoulder. Yes. Perfect.

After we had gotten all clean and what not Sasuke walked me downstairs. Apparently when we had our innocently little bath something major had happened. The king was sitting on his throne and he looked absolutely angry.

" Sasuke come here now!" He did, he shook a little as he walked but kept a calm face. The king glared down at him but he was smirking. " I've moved the wedding to an earlier date. In three days time, you will be married to Hitoko. Do I make myself clear?"

The prince nodded and then bowed to his father. I stood there completely dumb struck and Iruka placed a hand on my shoulder ushering me out of Sasuke's way as he walked out of the room. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek but I wiped it away before anyone could see it. Iruka led us out into the hallway. Sasuke was waiting in the hall by his room. He pushed past Iruka and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me along, I tried to get him to release his harsh grip on my wrist but he just ignored my struggling.

" Please forgive me Naruto...I know I said I would wait but now that I'm getting married...We have to do it. I have to prove my love for you, so you always know I loved you first and as long as you are here I'll never settle for Hitoko."

**OH DRAMA! Also the little flashback dream thing was spanning like a year cause Naruto's been working for the palace for a very long time…Like since he was six years old. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that.**

**Naruto: -gurgles-  
Sasuke: The hell is Naruto doing?  
Me: Oh GOD! He's had a drama overdose, quick I need something to calm him down. Something that isn't suspenseful at all  
Sasuke: Uhh…Naruto likes ramen?****Me: Yes it seems to be working! Naruto come back to us! This was Hitoko-Sama.  
Sasuke: I hate her.**


	6. I Loved You From The Moment I saw You

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! And to clear up the confusion I've been getting, here's a bit of an explanation. Orochimaru has lied to both Sasuke and Naruto. He told Sasuke that he has to get Naruto to kiss him and he can't kiss the blonde himself, right? Well that my dear readers was a lie. Sasuke could have freely kissed Naruto the entire time. And Orochimaru tells Kabuto this in I believe the third chapter…and you know how Orochimaru doesn't say anything to Naruto about kissing Sasuke himself? That's because he wanted Naruto to, he actually cursed Naruto so if HE kissed Sasuke instead of the other way around he would instantly belong to Orochimaru. That's why Sasuke's free of his bonds and Naruto isn't even though Sasuke has been kissing him crazy! And now there is NO WAY Sasuke can kiss and make this all better. Naruto is officially in the screwed area and doesn't even know it since Orochimaru isn't letting anyone but Hitoko and Kabuto know about his plans. So did that help cause that's as clear as I can make it lol. Naruto's PV  
**

**-!**

I was nervous to say the least. Sasuke said he was going to put this off but now there was no other option. Orochimaru was going to win and there was nothing either of us could do about it. And there was no way I can warn Sasuke of Orochimaru's plot. Damn that snake man for being so clever. He's just so damn smart with his plots and deals and…existence.

Sasuke pushed me down onto his bed and he climbed on top of me. He ran his hands down my chest. It was bare at this time because while I was lost in thought he had stripped me of my clothes without a single protest. Not like I could voice a complaint to him and not that I had any, anyway. I felt myself realizing more and more that I really wanted this to happen and there was nothing Orochimaru or Hitoko could do to stop it because I didn't care if anyone saw. Even if the king himself walked in and saw me riding his son's dick I would just give him a passing glance before continuing with my work.

The Uchiha above me seemed contented in his work, since he was moving with the pace of a madman. He must have been really shocked by the news since he hadn't said a single word to me after he got me to his bed. I knew this must be a lot to process, just like when I first arrived here…I didn't know how to act. Just like Sasuke doesn't really know how to handle this… so, like everyone who's ever experience trauma he goes to the one means of comfort he knows… Which currently was my naked form. But strangely I don't feel used nor angry, I feel almost loved. All his words and actions leading up to this moment really did have a toll on me.

I looked up and him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into me. He was more than willing to capture my lips in a kiss. He wasted no time prying my mouth open with his tongue and for some reason this kiss was different. I wasn't sure why but it was much more feral and passionate than usual. It felt like I had lightning shooting through my veins. As soon as his tongue brushed against mine I could feel the fire building in my stomach and heart. I had no idea that I could feel like this. I dragged my fingers against Sasuke's scalp. And he seemed to just engulf me even more. He was lusty and needy. I was the only one who could satisfy that need inside of him and I was the only one who could make him feel anything now and that feeling would be pleasure.

I ran my free hand down his back and I could feel his shivers of excitement. He broke our kiss to look me in the eye, just for a brief moment, before he started to kiss and lick down my chest. He came to my nipple, biting down on it ever so slight as he twisted my other with his fingers. I opened my mouth to moan, but there was no sound. In my head, my pleasure was loud and clear but for Sasuke, he couldn't hear it. And I desperately wanted him to, to know that when he touched me, even with the tips of his fingers I got goose bumps. That when he touched me I lost all control and I wanted to be underneath him, begging for whatever he could give me….Sometimes I was glad I couldn't say any of this. I would totally embarrass myself. My head must have been becoming fuzzy because of the pleasure I was feeling. I really didn't know what I was thinking with all this embarrassing talk. I wanted to laugh a little but I knew there would be no sound…it would be pointless.

For some reason I felt this venture becoming more and more pointless…that was until Sasuke got a hold of something mighty special. I looked down with a blush spreading across my cheeks. Sasuke smirked at me, with amusement playing in his eyes. My eyes widened with pleasure as he licked the head on my cock. I let out a hot rush of air and felt my eyes slowly start to close. When Sasuke looked back up at me I knew they were half lidded. He took a bit more of me into his mouth and whimpered. He applied gentle suction that teased me to no end. I just couldn't take how good it made me feel. I almost came when he sucked me fully into his mouth. It had definitely been awhile since I had felt such intense pleasure and I while since I'd last came. I could tell my orgasm would be quick.

Sasuke started to relax his throat and I could feel me hitting the back of his throat. I covered my mouth with my hands, like I was trying to cover up the sounds that didn't exist. I bit down on my palm, trying to counteract the pleasure that was coursing through my whole body. I couldn't take it…He was so skilled, I had no idea that he knew exactly how to touch me. I arched up, forcing a little bit more of my cock down his throat. He forced my hips down, he 'tsked' at me and my leg started to shake with anticipation. Sasuke shoved three fingers into my mouth and I blushed even more thinking about what he was going to do with them. I grabbed his hand, it was my turn to impress him. I wrapped my tongue around them one at a time, making sure to get every inch of his skin. I sucked gently and he pulled them from my mouth. I looked down at him…He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and only his lips rested on my cock now, his small pink tongue was pushed out of those perfect lips so he could lick at the slit of my cock. I could feel my arousal twitch at the sight. He smirked at me as he ran his fingers down my stomach, making the muscles twitch at the slight tickle.

I swallowed hard when he reached my entrance. No one had ever touched me there before and I was nervous to let Sasuke go there. I watched, almost in slow motion, as Sasuke gently prodded my hole with his finger. I tried my best to relax as he shoved through the ring of muscles…Ok that wasn't too bad. Sasuke looked up at me, looking for signs of pain or pleasure. I nodded and he quickly shoved in the second finger. Now that stung. My face scrunched up and I tried my hardest not to clench against the fingers inside me. It was really hard, I wanted them out…But at the same time, I wanted to keep going. See what this could make me feel. Experience new found lust.

Sasuke dropped his head down again. His mouth was sucking on my cock to help relieve the tension I was feeling. As he sucked, the fingers inside of me started to pull apart then close again. He did this while he thrusted them in and out…I found myself enjoying the friction much more than I thought I would have. I was pushing back against the fingers inside me and I could feel the muscles in my stomach convulsing with pleasure. I silently moaned, pushing back against Sasuke's digits. I guess he took that as a good sign cause he shoved in the third finger. I shivered with pain…God how could little fingers cause so much pain…And next would be his throbbing cock. Well this was going to be exciting.

The Uchiha increased his suction as he shoved even more of me down his throat. I fisted his hair and he just continued blowing and fingering me…I arched back, unknowingly causing the fingers to go deeper inside of me, hitting something that made me see spots. My grip on Sasuke's hair got tighter and he looked up at me. I guess the look on my face was hot cause Sasuke's mouth fell so open my cock slipped out. I ran my fingers gently down his scalp and he grabbed my hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it repeatedly before looking up at me. A rough thrust of his fingers made me break the stare to arch against him. Oh god…it was just so good.

Sasuke pulled out his finger and abandoned my cock completely, but he didn't try to shove his cock in, instead he lowered his head even further and gave my entrance a long sultry lick. I wished that I could scream….He pressed his thumb against me as he licked my entrance and I shuddered at the new feeling. He thrust it in a little bit, curling it ever so slightly. I was panting harshly at this point. I needed Sasuke to fuck me. There no doubt in my mind about it now. I needed his cock. Luckily for me Sasuke was quite finished with all the foreplay and wanted the main event as well. I could tell that he had been struggling in the last few moments to try and keep it in his pants, but he was failing miserably.

He struggled a little bit but managed to free his cock from it's clothed prison. I looked at it, licking my lips. He smirked at me a little bit.

" Do you want to suck it a little bit before I shove it in or do you want me to just fuck you nice and hard?" The first words from his mouth was that. And I liked it. I got to my knees and gripped his cock firmly in my hand. I tentatively poked out my tongue and licked the slit. Sasuke's breath hitched ever so slightly. And that sound went straight to my cock. It twitched with pain and I needed release so badly. I reached down and gripped it with my free hand. Sasuke licked his lips at me…I was probably quite the sight, jerking off as I sucked his dick. I licked from the base to the tip, tracing the veins with my tongue. He shivered a little bit and I almost purred. I could make the prince shiver with pleasure. I win. He grabbed my head and pulled me off of his cock. I looked up at him pleadingly and just pushed me back onto his bed.

Sasuke grabbed my knees, once I was on my back, and spread my legs. I hid my face behind my hands. He smirked down at me and pulled the hands away. I could tell he wanted to see my pleasure. He kissed my knee and positioned himself to enter me. He licked his lips as he pressed the head of his cock into my hole. Slowly he shoved every inch of his cock into me…The only thing I could think about was that Sasuke was trying to kill me with pain. He's lucky I didn't have a voice cause I would be screaming. I bit my lip…ironic really, creating more pain to dull other pain. I fisted the sheets in an attempt to get myself to relax. I took deep breaths and wrapped my legs around Sasuke's waist. All of those things seemed to help. Eventually I nodded for Sasuke to continue and he pulled almost all the way back out before slamming back in. I winced, the pain not nearly as severe this time. He grabbed my hips, digging his nails in slightly.

It will get better…It will get better…Oh god, what was that? Sasuke's thrust became more steady and needy. I arched off the bed, causing him to go deeper inside of me. He was hitting my spot so perfectly and I just couldn't stand it. His cock shouldn't be causing me such delicious pleasure. He pulled my hips to him as he thrust into me, increasing the speed of my pleasure and increasing the throb of my groin. It was becoming almost too much to stand. Sasuke groaned as he started to thrust inside me much harder…I was gonna loose it. Sasuke smirked at me as his breaths came out in short pants.

" God you're so tight and hot. I could stay inside this wonderful hole all day…Mmm I don't even think you realize how much pleasure I'm feeling. I could cum into your little hole at any second, but I won't until you cum. I'll hold back so you can feel the ultimate pleasure before me. Do you like it Naruto? Do you like how I pound this tight ass of yours with my hot, throbbing cock? Do you like the fact that we could get caught at any second? I bet you do, it makes you hot doesn't it? Mmm, yes. You're a naughty boy aren't you my dear servant?"

Oh god all of that dirty talk was making me so hot. That Uchiha sure did know what to say…He must have been planning it all out in his head. Knowing Sasuke like I do now, I really wouldn't doubt it. He flipped me over so I was on my stomach. He pulled me back so I was on my hands and knees. I was blushing so profusely now, I was kind of glad he couldn't see my face.

SMACK.

I sure wasn't expecting that. Sasuke soothed my ass with his smooth palm before bringing it down upon me again. My toes curled in pain but at the same time I felt pleasure in the strikes. I looked back to see him licked his hand for a bit of an added sting I guess cause that's exactly what I felt.

" Hn. Naughty boys deserved to be punished don't you agree? Your ass is so red, like two perfect tomatoes. Heh, its kind of cute. It matches your other set of cheeks now."

Damn pervert! With his sick fancies and what not! And I couldn't protest about what he was doing since I couldn't talk! Damn that Sasuke, he's almost as clever as Orochimaru. Ew, what a boner kill. Ok think of something else…Sasuke's dick….NO OROCHIMARU IS THERE AGAIN! I shut my eyes but I was ripped from my thoughts as his hand gave a particularly hard smack. I gripped the sheets and Sasuke smirked a little as he soothed me. His hand was so soft and it felt so good against my sore ass.

He kissed down my back and repositioned himself to enter me. I was panting and silently moaning as his cock filled me once again. I thrashed a little because of all the pleasure and I couldn't help myself but thrust myself against him. The coil in my stomach began to tighten and I looked back at Sasuke. He leaned over me and captured my lips in a hot kiss. That's it, I can't. I felt myself scream into our kiss as I finally released all over Sasuke's bed. He groaned with pleasure as I clenched on his dick.

" God Naruto! Mmm, its fucking good." Sasuke's thrusts were starting to become more and more erratic as time went on and before I knew it hot, thick liquid was dripping from my entrance. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying down next to me. He pulled me to his chest and kissed every inch of skin he could get his lips on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked up at me.

" I love you Naruto…I've loved you for a long time. I remember the first time I saw you back when I was ten, I believe we were the same age…but anyways, I was with my brother and you were with Iruka. I believe it was your first day working up in the actual castle since I had never seen you before that. Iruka was yelling at you for something but you just your tongue out at him and laughed before running away from him. At first I found you annoying and an insolent little brat…"

Thanks Sasuke…that is exactly what I want to hear after having sex with you.

" But as time went on I noticed myself wanting to be closer and closer to you…Something about you just radiated happiness and beauty in my world which had turned cold and dark since the death of my mother…You turned into my light and as we grew older, my affection for you grew as well. I know you were the one who saved me that night. And I am grateful to you and it makes me happy since you must love me too…otherwise you wouldn't have bothered with me…Am I right?"

I grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. The only answer I could give him. I longed to tell him how much and how long I had loved him…cause it was just as long and just as meaningful. I'd loved Sasuke long before he loved me…The first day I saw him…riding in front of his brother on a horse. The older Uchiha smirking as Sasuke laughed, asking for him to go faster. It was my first day of service and I never realized that it was love that I had felt that day…

" Come on Naruto, we need to get cleaned up… Dinner should be ready soon and I don't want anyone to find us like this…I don't know what I would do if we were separated now…" I grabbed his face and ran my hands up and down his cheeks, savoring the feelings of pale, smooth skin. Sasuke got out of bed first and he intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling me along to the bathroom.

!

" Aw that sure was sweet, don't you agree Kabuto?" Orochimaru said as he watch his blonde in the crystal. Said snake man was trying to mask his anger with sarcasm but Kabuto and Hitoko were smart enough to figure out the truth. They smirked at each other.

" It was so sweet that I may become a diabetic." Kabuto said as he looked at his master. " So what do you plan to do about it? I can't imagine you taking this without some kind of retaliation…So what is your master plan?"

" Tomorrow Kabuto…You will have to wait for this one. Cause this will stop Sasuke and Naruto dead in their tracks. Trust me."

" You dirty snake you…" Hitoko said as she glanced over her nails. -

**DUN DUN DUN! What is Orochimaru plotting! SOMETHING HORRIBLE!**

**Naruto: NOOO! I don't wanna belong to Orochimaru…  
Sasuke: I don't want you to belong to him either…who am I supposed to fuck if you're gone?  
Me: Yourself…ever heard of self service?  
Sasuke: HAHA! You think I would stoop so low as to pleasure myself manually?  
Me: Yes cause Naruto won't always be there to fuck you...  
Sasuke : DON'T SAY THAT!  
Me: Hehe…This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	7. Well, That Was Exciting

**Ok so here's the highly anticipated chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoy writing! Naruto's PV-**

It had been two days since my last encounter with Orochimaru. Two very long and stress filled days. But at least I had something to rub in his face, not only had Sasuke and I kissed but we made love. Beautiful, wonderful, love…Ok so maybe it wasn't idealistic but whatever, it was better than nothing. And I knew Orochimaru had probably found out about it. God, he must have been so pissed when he found out. Serves him right! I don't belong to that freak of a snake! Not now, not ever! I kept my fingers crossed when I thought that…Didn't want to jinx myself.

Sasuke walked ahead of me with Hitoko. I continuously glared at the back of her head. I really hated her by this point. She was the one keeping Sasuke and I apart. Always tagging along with him or showing up randomly before we could get hot and heavy. I knew this was Orochimaru's strange form of revenge but it was just rude! Damn snake man of evil and doom with his stupid face…

We walked into the dinning hall, it was all a buzz with waiters and they pulled out our chairs…Even mine, which was weird since I was a servant. Maybe since I was with the prince so much they had a new found respect for me. Ok even I thought that sounded stupid. If anything they were being nice, putting on a show for the prince and his family, but then would spit in the food. I've seen it happen before, but that food was for Fugaku himself so I didn't feel bad about not telling anyone. Besides, it was a well known fact that the servants liked Sasuke. He was kind and didn't hold his social status over our heads, even though he sometimes did speak to us in a manor that was a bit rude. But it was much better than they way the King treated us. He must have almost been poisoned a few times.

Speak of the devil….

Fugaku walked into the room and it fell silent. The wait staff quickly fled into the kitchen and started to bring out food for us. Iruka stood silently behind me, a hand on my chair. He leaned in next to me and Sasuke scooted slightly closer to hear what he was saying. I rolled my eyes. The Uchiha was so possessive, he didn't even want things whispered in my ear.

" Naruto…One of the chefs wants a word with you in the kitchen. He said it was urgent." I nodded before standing. Iruka walked with me into the kitchen but as soon as the chef saw him there, he shooed him out. We stood alone and I had a really bad feeling. He eyed me with a smirk on his face before pulling out a vile of blue liquid. He uncorked it and sparks flew out of it. I gulped.

" You know Naruto-kun," he said pouring the liquid into one of the bowls of soup. My eyes narrowed. His voice seemed so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. " This is usually the time when the witness screams something about poison…Oh wait, I forgot! You gave your voice to Orochimaru so you can't warn Sasuke about this, or anyone else for that matter. But don't worry, it won't kill him. He might, however, fall in love with someone else…If you catch my drift."

" Kabuto?" I muttered and then clasped my throat. The only times I could talk is when Orochimaru or his little lackeys were around. He started to laugh but quickly regained his composure as a few members of the wait staff arrived. They grabbed up the plated food and brought it out. I ran out behind them and I saw that the bowl that was poisoned was placed in front of Sasuke. Oh god! He was going eat it and something horrible was going to happen. I needed to find a way to stop him from eating. I sat down and Sasuke eyed me, before picking up his spoon. He noticed my eyes widening and looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and made a slashing motion over my throat before pointing at his soup.

" What?" He asked dipping his spoon into the hot liquid. I was seriously about to slam my head against the table. Who didn't recognize the slashy motion that meant death? Sasuke is so stupid sometimes! I glared down at the soup and shook my head again.

" _The soup is poisoned."_ I mouthed. He raised his eyebrow again and I knew he didn't get it. It was official, if this soup didn't kill him, I was going to. He picked his spoon up and brought it up to his mouth. I noticed then that Hitoko was watching too, she smirked as Sasuke brought it closer and closer to his mouth. There was only one thing to do in this situation….Pretend to choke.

I made the air catch in my throat as I gripped the table cloth. Sasuke instantly dropped his spoon and Hitoko even looked generally concerned. I used my free hand to grab my neck before falling back out of my chair, dragging the table cloth down with me. It spilled the food everywhere. I'm a mad genius.

" Naruto! Speak to…Right." Sasuke said getting to his knees next to me. He tilted my face towards him and opened my mouth to look down my throat. He just shrugged before putting his lips on top of mine. He started to blow and I noticed that it was a strange feeling having someone fill your lungs with air. I started to thrash around under him and he pulled back. I gripped my throat again and started to take deep labored breaths.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Fugaku yelled. Sasuke helped me to my feet before turning to look at his father.

" He was choking! I had to do something otherwise he would die!" Sasuke retorted. Even thought that wasn't even remotely true, it was still nice to see that he would stick up for me.

" A servant's life is NOT worth your time Sasuke! Or do you forget your place on the social hierarchy? You should have let the little rat die…"

" Just because you're a selfish old man who cares nothing for others doesn't mean I don't have to! His life is not insignificant to me and the many other servants in this castle! You should treat the people who take care of you with much more kindness, it really doesn't shock me that you've been almost killed so many times…You're disgusting, almost inhuman!"

And with that last comment Fugaku snapped. He rose from his chair, his face reddened with anger. He walked over to Sasuke and slapped him across the face. The Prince stumbled backwards into the table and I moved over to help him up, but the King grabbed the back of my shirt, slamming me into the wall. I slid down with a groan of pain. That's when Sasuke went a bit off the deep end. He kicked his father in the stomach and he stumbled back. God I wished Itachi was here.

" THAT'S IT! ROOM! NOW!" Sasuke growled at him and grabbed my hand but Fugaku slapped his hand away from mine. " When I said that, I meant only you…Get some rest, the wedding is tomorrow."

Sasuke stormed off and I was so tempted to follow him but instead I opted to follow Iruka out into the servant's quarters. I leaned against my door and ran a hand through my hair. How the hell did that elevate so quickly? I slumped down and sat on the floor holding my face in my hands. I caused Sasuke so many problems…It would be better if I hadn't met him. I got up and headed to my bed. I flopped down on it and wished I could go to Sasuke. Sleep with him in his bed, cuddle a little before both our lives were ruined by Orochimaru's evil plot.

**A few hours later…**

I rolled around in bed. Sleep hadn't come to cloud my mind yet so I sat up. Might as well take a walk so I could sort out all my disjointed thoughts. I perked up hearing the sounds of a grandfather clock striking midnight.

_Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong, dong._

I walked to a mirror that sat above my dresser and looked into it. That's when I realized I wasn't alone. Orochimaru sat in the corner of my room sipping a glass of wine. He smirked as he realized I had finally noticed him. He started to move closer.

_Dong. Step. Dong. Step. Dong. Step. Dong. Step. Dong. Step. Dong. Step. _

He stood right behind me as the clock finally hushed. I couldn't contain the tears that fell down my cheeks. He started to smirk even wider as he wiped them off my face, bringing them up to his mouth to lick them away.

" Guess what Naruto-kun, you've failed. You belong to me now."

" But…That shouldn't be possible! Sasuke kissed me, we even made love!" I said as I turned to look into the snake's eyes. He started to laugh at me before reaching out to me. I slapped his hand away from me and headed to my door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked like last time I saw him in my room. I ran out into the hallway, about to scream for help when Kabuto tackled me to the ground. He slapped his hand over my mouth and pinned my hands with his free hand. Orochimaru calmly walked out into the hallway with a smirk plastered on his face.

" You act as if I never have back up plans, you should know by now that I'm always one step ahead…" Orochimaru pulled a needle out his pocket, it sloshed with a purple liquid that seemed to illuminate the entire hallway. He shoved it into my neck and I let out a scream that was completely muffled by Kabuto's large hand. My eyes rolled back into my head before my vision tunneled into darkness, the last thing I saw was Orochimaru's smirking face.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

Sasuke stood nervously at the alter. He was here, as were many of the servants, but his father, Hitoko, and Naruto were nowhere to be seen. The Prince stared at the grandfather clock that was resting against the opposite wall. A whole hour late, not like his father at all. He started to get nervous. His father wouldn't have done something to Naruto…would he? He gulped and looked back as Iruka entered the room. He walked up to the prince.

" Sasuke-Sama, there is no sign of your father, bride, or Naruto. It's like they've disappeared…" The brunette said his eyes looked around anxiously. Sasuke knew that Naruto was like a son to him and his absence was starting to make him nervous, especially after what happened last night.

As soon as Iruka rejoined the line of servants the King entered the room. Hitoko followed right behind him, in a pure white wedding dress that dragged behind him, because of the length. It had been embroidered with white shining gems and opals, making the designs sparkle in the light. Sasuke almost felt blinded when she took her spot next to him. She unwillingly took his hand and rolled her eyes as she looked at the priest who was supposed to marry them. He had a wicked smirk on his face and Sasuke then felt extremely uneasy. He felt even more uneasy when Hitoko started to squeeze his hand. _Hard._

" We are gathered here today to witness a union based on love and devotion between these two." Both Hitoko and Sasuke looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Yeah, love, sure. " But before I can start this, does anyone have any reason why this couple should not be wed?"

Sasuke could feel the room become tense. He knew that many of the servants wanted to speak out against the union but wouldn't because the king would no doubt have their heads. The Prince looked over at his teacher, Kakashi and he shrugged. No one would say a word against this…Well there would have been one person, if he was even here. Sasuke started to get desperate, thinking about how his blonde would bust in at any moment screaming that he objected. But he knew that this moment wouldn't come.

" Well that-" The priest was cut off by the door getting kicked in. Sasuke turned, hoping it would be Naruto, but was startled to see Itachi.

" I object." Fugaku turned, his face growing red with anger. The older prince strolled up to the alter. He shoved Hitoko away from Sasuke and onto the floor. He glared down at her and she returned the look. " She's nothing more than a possessed doll. And that isn't our father Sasuke…He's dead."

The younger Uchiha gasped and so did many others. The priest didn't look surprised and closed the book in his hands. He lunged on the older Uchiha and they started to roll around on the floor together. The man who claimed to be Fugaku started to clap and everyone stopped moving to look at him.

" Very good Itachi, you definitely are the smart one." He said as he brought his hand up to his face. He tugged the skin away and left a disgustingly pale face staring back at them. Sasuke's eye widened when it was Orochimaru. The priest got up from the floor and removed his face as well. Kabuto stood there with a smirk on his face. Itachi punched him in the face and they continued to fight as Sasuke stepped down from the alter, glaring at the man in front of him.

" What have you done?" Sasuke yelled as he stepped closer to the snake like man. He started to laugh and snapped his fingers. There was a cloud of smoke that cleared to reveal Naruto, who was coughing because of the smoke. He turned and his eyes widened.

" Sasuke!" He yelled with joy but it was short lived because snakes wrapped around his body, making him fall to the side. " Don't do anything he sa-"

A snake shoved into the blonde's mouth before he could finish his sentence. He gagged against the snake in his mouth and tried to spit it out finding it almost impossible. Sasuke rushed to the blonde but before he could lay a hand on him, he disappeared. The prince looked around to see that he was sitting next to the snake. He had a hand in the blonde's hair, petting it gently.

" I know what you desire, and I'm willing to give it you…For a price of course." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at Orochimaru. The snake man smirked.

" What do you want from me? My hand, cause you can have it. I'm fine walking around with just one."

" Apparently you didn't get what I really meant by that…I didn't actually want your hand. I wanted your hand in marriage. Get it now?" Sasuke could feel the slight heat of a blush rise to his cheeks. Good thing Naruto had kissed him. Who would want to be married to that? " But, if you marry me, I'll give Naruto back to you. And if not, he'll belong to me."

There was a tense silence in the room. Even Itachi and Kabuto had cease fighting to listen. Sasuke felt a single bead of sweat fall down his brow as he looked between Naruto and Orochimaru. The blond was shaking his head, wide eyed at Sasuke. He knew that Naruto didn't want him to take the deal, but…He loved Naruto so much that he didn't want to make him suffer under the hands of Orochimaru.

" Do you promise Naruto won't be hurt?"

" Of course, why would I want to hurt something as beautiful as him. I'd want to keep his beauty intact."

" Ok…I'll do it, I'll marry you."

" Yes!" Orochimaru yelled triumphantly. He stuck out his hand, you always had to seal a deal with a handshake when it came to the damn snake man. Sasuke walked forward and was about to grab his hand when Itachi spoke out.

" If you want instant access to the throne you shouldn't marry Sasuke…You need to marry me. I'm the eldest which means that I'm the rightful heir. If I give myself to you in Sasuke's place, will you accept it?"

The snake man's eyes sparkled with delight and he nodded. Itachi got to his feet as Orochimaru reached him, he stuck out his hand. The older prince stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

" Do you promise that Sasuke and Naruto will be left alone?"

" Yes, I won't need them if I have you." Itachi nodded and grabbed Orochimaru's hand. A ring appeared around the prince's finger and a crown appeared upon the snake's head. Itachi felt weak and he fell to his knees. " Take Sasuke and Naruto to the dungeon."

Itachi's eyes widened. " You promised that they would be left alone!"

" Yes and they will be alone in their dark, dank prison cell."

A few guards surrounded them, they all had apologetic looks on their faces as they picked the pair up and dragged them down into the depths of the castle. The older prince glared at his new 'husband'.

" Come now my bride, we must make preparations to be wed. Preferably sometime this week…I was thinking two days would be good enough, don't you?"

The older Uchiha stayed silent as Orochimaru grabbed him by the face, hoisting him up so they were eye to eye. He pressed his lips firmly to Itachi's and the Uchiha kept his mouth shut tight. He could feel the inhuman tongue of Orochimaru's pressing against his lips and trying to pry his teeth apart but he wouldn't let him in. The snake hissed and slapped Itachi's ass roughly, causing him to yelp with surprise. He shoved his tongue inside the Uchiha's mouth and he could feel the hatred coming off in waves from the prince. No one likes to be fooled.

**OROCHIMARU HAS WON! HE'S SO DAMN EVIL AND I HATE HIM BUT GRRRR! **

**Naruto: Itachi gave up his freedom for us…He's such a good person!  
Me: Yeah but it seems like you've forgotten that he also got you thrown into the dungeon…  
Itachi: Hey! Orochimaru tricked me!  
Me: Next time, choose your words more carefully. It's guys like that who can turn no into yes if you use the wrong words to say it…  
Itachi: So what you're saying is…Orochimaru's a rapist  
Me: Pfft, obviously. No one would sex that willingly  
Naruto: mhmm…This was Hitoko-Sama!**


	8. Escaping Orochimaru's Hold

**HURRAY! NOTHER CHAPTER! Dunno if this is going to be the end…we'll see though. Regular PV  
-**

Naruto paced around the cell. Sasuke sat in the corner and had his head hung low, his knees were cuddled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them. He looked up at his blond who had been pacing for the past ten minutes. The Uchiha took a deep breath. He needed to get it together. They had been stuck here for a whole day and Itachi was still in trouble and had given up his freedom to save them...Even though it totally backfired. Sasuke wouldn't let him down now. He walked up to the bars of the prison and looked around. After the guards had dropped them into the cell, they left. Not even keeping one to watch them. They all probably wanted to make sure Itachi was okay. Naruto watched Sasuke with interest as he tried to slip through the bars. The younger Uchiha managed to get about half his body through when he got stuck. The blond shook his head.

" Naruto, push my head. It's the reason I'm stuck." He said trying to move his head out of the bars. He grunted as his forehead pressed even harder against the cold metal. The blond got next to him and started to push on his head. Sasuke suddenly fell to the side and out of the bars. He laid there for a moment before jumping to his feet. " Okay now that I'm free I will go save Itachi!"

" HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME? LOVE OF YOUR LIFE REMEMBER?" Sasuke stopped mid-step and looked at the pouting little blond. A twinge of pleasure shot through his groin and he smirked a little to himself. He walked up to the bars and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He pulled his into the bars and the blond looked sceptically at his lover.

" Well if I free you, what will you give me?" Naruto had to restrain himself from slapping the Uchiha. He looked the raven straight in the eye.

" Sasuke...This is NOT the time for that!"

" I think I liked it better when you couldn't sass me." Sasuke muttered before looking down the corridor. " Okay, I'll go look for the keys. Stay here."

" Where the hell would I go?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He walked down the corridor and looked around. All he saw was cells, bones, and rats. He got to the dungeon door and still saw no keys. He mentally swore. The guards must have them. " Hey Sasuke, no need to look for the keys."

Sasuke jumped and glared at the blond who had silently come up behind him. " How the hell did you get out?"

" Oh well, you were taking way too long and I was like ' if Sasuke could slip outta here then I can too.' And I did, which much less trouble than you did since I am smaller than you."

" Hn. The only reason you slipped through was because your head is empty and is small enough to fit through." Naruto huffed and got a little flustered as he glared at the Uchiha before him.

" WHY YOU BAST-" Sasuke clamped his hand down on Naruto's mouth and sighed. The blond continued to fume silently under the Uchiha's hand but quickly calmed down so Sasuke would let go of him. The blond crossed his arms and turned away from Sasuke. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and walked up to the door, peering through the small window. No one was around and he grabbed the handle of the door. He opened it slowly, cringing when the door's hinges creaked. Both of them stood in silence as they waited for someone to come barreling down to see what caused that noise. When no one came they stepped out into the palace. It was dead quiet as they walked through the bottom part of the palace. Sasuke kept Naruto arm's length behind his back as they walked up the stairs that led to the kitchen. He opened the swinging door and looked around. No one was there. The Uchiha grabbed a kitchen knife and slid it into his pocket. If it was good enough to cut up food then it was good enough to cut up Orochimaru.

They heard someone coming through the front doors and Sasuke pushed Naruto into the pantry. He clamped his hand over the blond's mouth as they waited for the people to leave. Sasuke pulled out the knife and kept it in hand in case it was someone who couldn't be trusted. He mentally thanked Itachi for training him in close hand combat. They listened intently on the faint footfalls and whispers of the people in the kitchen.

" Itachi-Sama is so depressed. But who can blame him? I wouldn't want to marry that snake bastard!" The two recognized that voice to be Iruka's. Both of them perked up at Itachi's name but tried to contain themselves.

" Where is he now?" The other person was Kakashi. Sasuke could tell from his bored tone. He could hear their footfalls getting closer and closer to the pantry and the Uchiha tensed. They could have easily defected onto Orochimaru's side due to fear and Sasuke wasn't about to take any chances.

" He's in his room with some of the other servants being fitted for his wedding attire." Iruka said with a sigh. " And have you _seen_ what he wants Itachi-sama to wear? He's a prince, not a Drag Queen!"

" Is it that bad?"

" Well from what I've seen it is. Tight black corset and a flowing purple silk and black lace skirt. And supposedly that's not even the whole dress." Another sigh. " I guess the bright side, if any, is that Itachi does look quite fetching in that dress. But I'm still very much against this whole wedding. I only wish that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been so stupid and had just straight up admitted that they were in love with each other. None of this would have happened if they had just been honest with each other..."

" You got that right." Sasuke muttered as he stepped out of the pantry. Naruto followed behind him and Iruka instantly stained red. But then forgot his embarrassment and pulled the blond into his chest. Letting out a sigh of relief into Naruto's golden hair. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke and attempted to hug him but the Uchiha just shook his head, so Kakashi opted to just patted him on the shoulder.

" Naruto, Sasuke, you're alright!" Iruka said letting his death grip on Naruto go.

" Of course Iruka, we were just thrown into the dungeon." Naruto said with a grin.

" YOU CAN TALK AGAIN!" The brunette exclaimed but the four of them paused with a wince. When no one came to investigate the yelling they all let out a sigh of relief. " We're not supposed to be out of the servant's quarters unless we're helping Itachi prepare. That's why it's so damn quiet around here...That and Hitoko is roaming around the grounds. Though you two were only down in the dungeon for a day, a lot has happened. Orochimaru assumed power and sent Itachi off to get ready but there were a small group of soldiers that stood against him. He just laughed and snapped his fingers. Hitoko just laughed menacingly and pulled out a sword. She fought with all of them, alone I might add, and managed to decapitate all of them. So naturally everyone is afraid just to move about from room to room."

" Well don't worry." Sasuke said as he grabbed Kakashi sword from his holster. " I'll take care of Hitoko, or at the very least, distract her for awhile."

" While we do what Sasuke?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow at the young prince.

" Get Itachi out of here, obviously. My distraction will be able to give you guys a head start." The prince put the sword in his belt and walked to the kitchen doors. He pushed them open slightly and saw there was no one in the dinning hall. He walked around the scattered chairs with Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi behind him. They slowly and silently entered the foyer and walked up the main staircase.  
-

**TO ITACHI :D**

The older Uchiha glared at the servant girls who were tightening his corset. He could barely breathe now because of them and he felt so stiff, like a doll. He felt them tie the knots and he stood up, noting that this was doing wonders for his posture but at the same time killing his back. He stared at himself in a mirror and felt the heat come to his face. He looked like an idiot in this dress. Itachi brushed the skirt of his dress with delicate black arm length gloves.

_' Next he'll expect me to put on make-up.' _Itachi thought and frowned. Some of the servant girls huddled around him, making last minute modifications to dress. One of the pins poked him in the leg but he ignored it. The feeling meant his was still alive and that meant that Sasuke and Naruto were still okay. One of them fitted a thin purple veil over his face and Itachi could see himself disappearing more and more by the second. He flipped the veil up and looked at himself again. He'd lost himself. He didn't recognize this man in the mirror. He let out a saddened sigh as there was a knock on. One of the girls answered it and bowed as Orochimaru entered.

" You look beautiful like that." Orochimaru said with a cruel smirk. Itachi returned to looking at himself in the mirror as his 'husband' came up behind him. He circled the Uchiha's waist with his arms and purred against his neck.

" Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" He said pinching his cheeks to see how they would look with more color. He examined it and nodded with approval. Orochimaru smirked and planted kisses along Itachi's exposed shoulders. The Uchiha shuddered inwardly but didn't make him stop.

" I am bad luck." He said tracing the curves of Itachi's hips with his fingers. The Uchiha couldn't suppress the shudder this time and Orochimaru laughed with sadistic pleasure. " You know, you would look even more appealing with a bit of color. Ladies, help him with that would you?"

Itachi turned to him as the servants closed in. " Oh no, no, no, no. Believe it or not, I'm a man and I refuse to wear make-up! I mean it's bad enough to wear this damn girlie dress and be your bride but I refuse to take another step lower."

The Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Orochimaru which caused the man to smirk. " I'm sorry to hear that. But unless you don't want something bad to happen to your little brother and his lover I suggest you do what I tell you. So put on the damn make-up and be happy that you're going to be married to the most powerful man in the country."

Itachi glared even harder but sat down in front of the servant girls who were ready to primp him up even more.

" Look up Itachi-sama." One of them said as she pressed down on his lower eye lid. She dragged the black liner on the lid and then switched to the other one once she was done. Then she repeated the motions on the upper lids, doing it as carefully as possible so she wouldn't stab him in the eye. She put the liner down as a different girl handed her a little bit of purple shimmering powder. She grabbed a small brush and delicately traced the upper lid of his eyes. She blew on them slightly to make sure there was no extra that could flake into his eyes later. " Blush."

The servant was handed light pink powder and turned Itachi's head to the side, looking at the angles of his cheeks. She brushed the powder up his cheek bones adding enough color to make it look tasteful and not too whorish. She brushed a stray eyelash off his cheek with her thumb and moved out of the way of the mirror. Itachi gasped. He examined his whole face with wonder, he didn't look anything like himself anymore, in fact he looked much more like a woman. He could feel the heat coming to his face but it was masked by the blush, he thanked the make-up for that.

" His lips are lacking in color as well, don't you think?" Orochimaru said as he leaned against the door frame. The servant who had been working on him nodded quickly. She grabbed his face and looked deeply at his complexion and then at what he was wearing. She turned around and grabbed a few colors of lip stain, holding them up next to the pale of the Uchiha's face. She decided on a color with a nod and took a small thin brush from the table and tilted Itachi's head up. She traced the delicate lips gently. Once she was done, Itachi smacked his lips together and rubbed them, mixing the color in more.

He looked at himself and almost screamed when he saw how well the color complimented him. It was a purplish red mix that not only matched his dress but complexion as well. Orochimaru laughed as he moved to stand behind Itachi. He kissed the Uchiha's hair, savoring the sweet strawberry scent that lifted from the raven locks.

" Now it's time my bride." He held out his hand to Itachi and the older Uchiha grabbed it. He lifted him out of his chair and started to walk to the door when it was busted open by Kakashi. Iruka and Naruto were behind him but they all froze seeing Orochimaru.

" Well, that solves the mystery of where he was." Naruto muttered as the snake like man started to get red in the face with anger. The three of them slowly started to back up but were blocked by Kabuto. He put his hand on the blond's shoulder making him turn to see the smirk plastered on his face.

" Orochimaru-sama, I've caught Sasuke." Hitoko said as she dragged Sasuke through the hall. The younger Uchiha tried in vain to grab onto the frames of the doors in the hallway. She threw Sasuke at Naruto's feet and the blond got to his knees next to his lover. The younger Uchiha grunted with pain but was able to sit up.

" Well, well. This is interesting isn't it?" Orochimaru said, abandoning Itachi's side. The older Uchiha sighed with frustration. He had done all of this to keep them safe but now they were just throwing it back into his face. " At least now you can witness your big brother's wedding. Tie them up and bring them to the grand ball room. It's time for us to be wed."

Hitoko nodded and in the blink of an eye Sasuke and Naruto were tied together, back to back. She picked the two of them up and slung them onto her shoulder. She carried them back down the stairs and constantly had to reposition them since they kept struggling against their bonds. Kabuto had a strong grip on Kakashi and Iruka's arms as he led them down after Hitoko. Orochimaru gripped Itachi's hand tightly as they followed the procession. A couple of the servant girls held the back of Itachi's dress making sure it wouldn't get soiled by the ground. Once they were all in the grand ball room, Hitoko dropped Sasuke and Naruto onto the ground before flipping her hair and smirking. Kakashi and Iruka took seats next to the two lovers. They all looked extremely uncomfortable as Itachi knelt next to Orochimaru as a sign of social submission. The snake like man still had a grip on his hand and was smirking as Kabuto came to stand before them.

" We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two lovely people. Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he opened the thick book in his hands. " Now if anyone has any reason why should these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

" Oh I'll give you a few reasons why these two shouldn't be wed!" Naruto yelled but Orochimaru just flipped his hand. A ribbon spun around his head and tightly slipped between Naruto's lips, effectively gagging him.

" Fmfph! Gmghms!" The blond yelled against his gave while kicking his legs. It shook Sasuke and he rolled his eyes as he struggled. Orochimaru chuckled maliciously as he turned back to look at Kabuto.

" Get on with it!" He hissed and Itachi cringed as the grip on his hand turned crushing. The older Uchiha tried to pull his hand free but was yanked forward causing him to use his free hand to catch himself before he smacked into the alter floor. Kabuto smirked a little.

" Well, you really aren't treating your bride right." A voice came. Orochimaru let go of Itachi's hand and turned fully. A red haired man stood in the back of the room. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against an open window. There was a blond man with him and they both looked like royalty from what they wore. The snake like man narrowed his eyes at them as Itachi turned to look.

" Kyuubi-sama, Minato-sama! You came!" He said excitedly. Orochimaru glared down at his bride and smacked him hard in the face for betraying him. The red haired man tensed as he saw that.

" Striking your bride. How cruel of you." He said as he stepped forward. The blond followed but stopped when he got close to Sasuke and Naruto. Hitoko growled as she blocked his way. He just smirked as he elbowed her in the chest. She yelped as she stumbled on her feet backwards and didn't stop until she smacked hard into the black marble of one of the pillars. She fell onto her knees and smack her face against the tiled floors. She ceased to move. Orochimaru tensed as Kyuubi approached him, he had such a powerful killing aura around him. Kabuto flinched as he stood next to his master. He loomed over the snake like man and glared down at him. " I've been watching you for awhile now. Your power has gotten out of control and gone straight to your head. I'm here to put a stop to it, once and for all."

" Who are you?" The red head smirked.

" I'm Kyuubi No Kitsune. The king of the neighboring palace." Kyuubi said with a smirk. He swung his arm back and knocked Orochimaru hard in the face, causing him to topple off the alter and onto the floor. " And I am also going to be, your demise."  
-

**YAY KYUUBI AND MINATO ARE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! And OMG MINATO IS NARUTO'S FATHER, WHICH MEANS ONE THINGS...HE'S ALIVE! AND WITH HIS LOVELY LITTLE SON AGAIN! HURRAY :D **

**Naruto: Reunited with me papa?  
Me: How's that for a plot twist?  
Naruto: AMAZING :D  
Me: Yeah I know. And it will only get twistier from here. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA  
**


	9. Death and Life Go Hand in Hand

**Hurray another chapter of amazing and awesome with lots of plot twists and desire and all the other stuff that makes fan fics cool! ...anyway Regular PV  
-**

Naruto stood behind Sasuke, almost as a means to protect himself from seeing the two other men attack Orochimaru and his servants. Kabuto was slammed to the ground by Kyuubi, they could faintly make out the sound of bones cracking. The gray haired man's head rolled to the side as he passed out cold, a small trickle of blood came out of his mouth and Orochimaru backed up to the alter. This red haired man was so frightening, even Sasuke found himself moving closer to his blond in a protective stance. Hitoko growled as she launched onto his back. He faltered in step for only a brief moment before he was completely able to get a hold of himself. He grabbed Hitoko by her copper hair and pulled her viciously off his back, swinging her once, like she was nothing more than a rag doll. He let her go and she flew into the wall. She spit up a little blood but staggered to her feet. Orochimaru chuckled a little bit as Kyuubi glared at him. It seemed as though a hiss was coming from the man in front of the snake like man. His eyes were dancing with fire and that made Orochimaru lick his lips in anticipation.

" Not much of a man are you? Having your doll and little lackey boy coming to kill me off instead of risking yourself. How pathetic can you get?" Kyuubi spat with much mirth in his tone. Orochimaru glared at the man in front of him. " Oh what? Did you finally grow pair and decide that you're going to actually attack me? Make my day snake, make my day."

Itachi gulped as he stood up, he slowly started to back away from Orochimaru but he was grabbed harshly by the snake man. He was thrown to the ground, making Sasuke gasp. He was about to rush out and help his older brother when the older blond stopped him.

" Let Kyuubi handle this. He won't take Itachi being thrown around very lightly." The blond smiled down at the Uchiha and Sasuke felt warmth and reassurance in that smile. But there was something very familiar about it all. Something that was a bit too familiar for his tastes.

" Yes, Minato is right. I'll handle this very well and soon there will be no more Orochimaru. No more tricks, no more treachery, no more tyrannical dictator who thinks he has the rights to the very world."

" You speak very lowly of me, but my dear King, you have no idea of what power I possess. I will crush you before you even realize what's happened. Then all of the survivors will serve me! They will worship me! I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL AND WHAT'S MORE, I WILL RULE TWO KINGDOMS INSTEAD OF JUST ONE! IT WAS YOUR MISTAKE FOR STEPPING INTO MY DOMAIN AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!"

Orochimaru spit something and his body went completely slack, turning into a crumpled heap on the floor. Kyuubi turned around and was greeted with the sight of a large white snake, made up of smaller squirming snakes. The red head covered his face and braced himself as the large thing hissed loudly in his face. The air pressure made Kyuubi slid slightly backwards but didn't really falter. He was unafraid of the snake.

" So this is what happens when you use magic for selfish gain." He said with a slight smirk. " You've slithered your way up to power, crawling safely on that soft underbelly of yours. Well now you've exposed it and I'll tell you now, predators always go for the bellies."

Kyuubi launched himself at the snake but it just flicked it's tail at the red headed man. It smashed into the alter, making dust rise and cover the area. Orochimaru let out a satisfied laugh. He slithered to Itachi and the Uchiha was too stunned to move. He blinked a few times as droplets of blood stained his face. Kyuubi was standing in front of him, a sword digging deeply into Orochimaru's belly. The snake hissed loudly arching back and away from the red head. The sword slipped out of the snake but not before widening the cut a bit more. The snake thrashed around the room and Kyuubi picked up Itachi moving out of the path of the injured animal. He set him down next to Sasuke and the older could contain his happiness and hugged his little brother as tightly as he could.

Orochimaru turned and hissed at the small group of people. He lunged at them as Hitoko wrapped her body around Kyuubi for a second time. The red head couldn't recover fast enough and Orochimaru clamped his jaws on the both of them.

" Kyuubi!" Minato shouted and rushed to the snake. He grabbed the flapping skin that was left from the injury and pulled it open, making Orochimaru hiss loudly. And when he was about to shut his mouth again he was stopped by a strong pair of arms. Kyuubi stood, covered in saliva with Hitoko still on his back in Orochimaru's mouth. She jumped out and landed on her knees, she was panting and obviously shocked from being mostly swallowed by her master. She got to her feet angrily and glared up at the snake.

" You dare to kill me?" She screamed. Orochimaru looked down at her and just hissed, swinging his tail at her. She growled and caught it. White snakes came off and started to slither up her arms, before wrapping around her neck and torso. They all hissed and started to constrict. Her eyes glowed a deep red before she started to growl much like a wolf. She jerked her head and snapped at the snakes around her neck, breaking them in half with her teeth. " You'll have to try harder than that to kill me. I'm not some pathetic human, like you."

" DIE!" Orochimaru slammed his tail down. Hitoko grabbed it and pushed it back, making the snake topple over. She glared at one of the white snakes that jutted out to bite her, its fangs dripped with venom. She let it bite her but it was blown away by her claws. She cracked her fingers dangerously as Orochimaru tensed slightly, figuring out a way to attack her. He lifted himself over Hitoko and slammed his entire torso down, but as soon as he did that he roared with pain. Hitoko had disappeared but where she had been standing there was a large pool of Orochimaru's blood. A small hand busted out of his gut and grabbed onto one of the wriggling snakes. It had a firm grip and started to pull, Hitoko's head emerged. She grunted with annoyance as she pulled herself out fully, flopping herself down onto the ground. She coughed up some red slime and shook herself a little.

" That was absolutely disgusting." She said wiping her face off. She glared up at Orochimaru who seemed to be laughing at her disgust. " But I was able to retrieve this."

Hitoko tossed Kyuubi a long sword and he smirked as he examined the blade. " So this is how you take care of a snake problem...Why are you helping us, doll?"

She just smirked a little. " No one swallows me and gets away with it. Besides, his deal with me is broken since he attempted to take my life. You should know not to double cross an other worldly spirit who is helping you." Hitoko flipped her hair a little and made a face when it was thick with blood and slime from Orochimaru's body.

" Well, thank you."

" Ugh, don't get all touchy sentimental on me; I think I might blow chunks. Consider this as an apology for attacking you." She said her body starting to crumble. It turned completely into dust before bursting into flames. It left a scorched pentagram in the floor.

" Consider yourself as good as dead Orochimaru! I know this sword is your weakness and that's why you swallowed it!" Kyuubi rushed at Orochimaru and the large snake just laughed as it charged him as well. He sent smaller snake out to catch Kyuubi but he was able to cut through them like they were butter. He let a few live so he could jump to them and gain some height. He jumped higher and higher until he was face to face with Orochimaru. Their eyes locked for a moment before Orochimaru shot his tongue out. The red head smirked and cut it off. Orochimaru hissed and started to thrash around. Sasuke looked up to see the large snake coming right at him. Naruto didn't hesitate a second when he smashed into the Uchiha, knocking him out of the way. He skidded across the smooth floor a couple feet before Orochimaru slammed into Naruto, sending him flying back. He smacked into a wall, creating a large crater. He moaned before falling flat on his face.

" NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed but before the Uchiha could even get on his feet, Minato was at Naruto's side. He took a deep breathe and summoned some of his healing magic to his palms. Itachi looked down on the ring on his finger. It was squeezing his finger tightly and before he knew it, it just burst, releasing a large shadowy snake. The shadow slithered over to Orochimaru and wrapped its body around him before biting into his neck. The white snake roared with pain.

" What's going on?" Kakashi asked, still keeping Iruka arm's length behind his back even though he knew the brunette would want to check on Naruto.

" Orochimaru promised if I married him that Sasuke and Naruto would be safe...But he injured Naruto and because of that the deal was broken and is back firing on him."

" What luck for me. This will be for you...My love." Kyuubi said swinging around the striking small white snakes and landing safely on Orochimaru's head. He brought the blade down into the snake's skull, making him howl in pain and thrash against the shadowy black snake. It held firmly until it suddenly vanished and Orochimaru fell limp. Kyuubi landed safely on his feet with a sigh of relief. But he looked up and saw Minato on the brink of tears, holding Naruto's unmoving body in his arms. Sasuke was kneeling next to them, he was stroking the blond's cheek with his thumb when Kyuubi walked up. " How is he?"

" Not good. His organs are bruised, some of them maybe even ruptured, his rib bones are fractured along with his right arm...And I don't know how much I was able to heal him. I mean some of his color has returned but I don't know if he'll make it through the night."

" No, Naruto will make it. He's strong and stubborn, he'll make it!" Sasuke said, panic invading his tone. Minato nodded once and started to cuddle the young blond closer to his body. He was hoping the Uchiha was right.

" Come on we'll take him to the infirmary so he can get all the medical attention he needs." Minato was about to stand up when Naruto let out a large moan. His eyes slowly started to open and the older blond felt his heart stop with anticipation. Naruto looked over.

" Sasuke."

" Naruto." Sasuke turned the blond's head to the side and gave him a small kiss on the lips before standing up with Minato. " You need to heal up, my love."

" Yeah...Being hurt sucks." Naruto said with a cheeky smile on his face. But that smile faded when his body pulsed all over with pain. " Someone knock me out again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he led Minato to the infirmary. The older blond set him down in a bed and one of the nurses, who had been hiding during the seize of the castle, came to the bed and started to work on Naruto.

" Please leave so I may get the doctor and be able to concentrate on these injuries."

**~SasuNaru~**

Naruto's head spun as he awoke. He had been under the care of doctors for the past three days but all of his injuries had healed up just fine, though every time he woke up his head would feel like it was stuffed with cotton. When Sasuke had visited he said that was a normal state for him. Naruto counted the Uchiha lucky that he couldn't move very much, otherwise he would have shown him a thing or two. There was a knock on the door before it gave way to that blond haired man who was with the other king. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like he knew this man from somewhere.

" Oh, it's you again. I thank you for visting me everyday." He smiled sadly before taking a seat by the bed. He petted the younger blond's messy hair before bringing his hands back down to his lap.

" So you don't remember me then...I guess I deserve that."

" Huh?"

" I'm your father Naruto." He stated with a slightly amused tone. The blond's eyes widened considerably.

" No...No, you're lying! My father is dead!" The older shook his head, cupping the blond's cheek. Naruto smacked the hand away from him. " Why would you even say something like that? My father died during the war!"

" No, I swear to you I'm not lying. Look at me, you know my face. Come on Naruto, you know me!"

" I...I don't remember what my father looked like...He died so long ago." Minato let a solitary tear streak down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away but he just took the small blond into his arms.

" Has forever started for us yet Naruto? You've been waiting so patiently for me..." Naruto perked up when he heard that and he looked long and hard at the face of the man in front of him. Those deep blue eyes and sun bright yellow hair. It was him, it was him...

" Daddy?"

" Yes! Yes, it's Daddy! Remember me..." He cuddled the blond closer and closer to him. He nuzzled the blond's spikes and started to cry. Naruto felt the sting of tears as he buried his face deeper into the strong chest in front of him.

" Daddy...Where did you go? Why did you leave me for so long?"

" I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me...You'll forgive me, won't you?" Naruto nodded furiously. " Good, I love you Naruto. I've been looking for so long but I couldn't find you. After I found out your mother's new husband sold you into slavery...I didn't know what to do. And when she died, I knew I had to find you and save you."

" Wait." Naruto pulled himself away from his father. " Kushina is dead?"

" Yes...She died three years ago. You were uninformed?" Naruto sat silently for a moment. His mother was dead and no one told him...Minato pushed the blond's bangs out of his face and watched his son carefully. He just shook his head even more before a waterfall of tears spilled down his cheeks. The older blond tried his best to hush his son. All this news was wearing down on him, Minato just sat there and cuddled his son.

**~SasuNaru~**

**and that's where I'm stopping. Looks like Naruto got a sammich of news. Good pilled on bad with a slice of good to support. Orochimaru's dead, his mother is dead, and his father is alive. But what did Minato go through that prevented him from returning home? Find out next time!**

**Sasuke: Hurray but at the same time boo.  
Naruto: Seriously.  
Me: Indeed...Don't you boo me Sasuke! I could boo you too you know.  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Me: 'Hn' IS NOT A WORD TEME!  
Naruto: That's my line! This was Hitoko-Sama!  
Itachi: And that's mine.  
**


	10. Minato's Past and A Dim Future

**I'm sorry for the wait, with school and clubs and life, I couldn't update in awhile. Forgive me! Regular PV, the italics will be Minato's memory, it will also be in regular PV. Oh and just for funnzies, the song I'm writing too right now is...Parlez-vous Francais? by Art VS Science. There's a mime-off of deliciousnes and awesome. Check it out :P  
-**

" Naruto, it's time you learned about my disappearance and why I didn't return to you until now." Minato said as he walked into his son's room. He shut the door firmly behind him and made sure to lock it. He didn't want any interruptions for this one. " Now, it was never my intention to leave you but it seems fate had a completely different plan..."

_Minato hid behind the bushes with one of his many comrades. They had been sent on a special mission to take out the other side's major food supply. It would take months for them to recover everything that was lost and because of that, the forces themselves would weaken. Most of them would probably die off from exhaustion and malnutrition. He was hoping the number of their men would go down sufficiently, or enough where the other side would surrender and he could finally go home. He made a motion for his men to follow him down the hill and they did in the utmost silence. A solider passed by them and turned his head only to have his throat slit by Minato. He pulled the man's body off into some bushes. He made sure the man's feet didn't stick out, people walking by would instantly know there was danger._

_" Alright this is what we're going to do." Minato said as the last man caught up to them. " From what our informant has told us, the store room is through this door. All we have to do is burn all the contents and get out of here. By the time they notice the fire, it will be far too late." _

_All of them nodded and Minato kicked in the door and gasped when a man was standing there, waiting for them. Before he could even let out a verbal warning to the men waiting behind him, he was stabbed roughly in the stomach. Two of the men, who were standing right next to each other were decapitated without any hesitation. The last two tried to run away but all the commotion triggered the guards waiting around the corners to spring out from hiding. They had their throats quickly. Minato moaned in pain and rolled over onto his stomach. He attempted to crawl away but the man who had been hiding in the store room walked up to him and stepped on his hand. Minato gritted his teeth and looked up. Even in the pale moonlight he could see the crimson tint of his hair and a similar color to his eyes. He knelt down next to the injured blond, grabbing his face and making him look upwards. _

_" It's really too bad that your informant was actually working for me the entire time." He said with a twisted smile. Minato was panting with pain and could feel the blood pouring from his wound. His head was starting to become more and more fuzzy as the man taunted him. " Yes, how unfortunate for you. Tell me something soldier, what is your biggest regret?"_

_" I-I p-promised..." Minato said with slurred words. " I sa-said I w-wou-would c-come h-home."_

_" And who did you promise that too?" _

_" N-Naruto."_

" Wait...Who was the guy who stabbed you?" Naruto asked, completely derailing Minato's story. The older blond closed his mouth for a moment and rolled his eyes.

" I see you're just as impatient as always." He said with a slight smile. " I'm still telling the story, and you will learn in due time who it was." Naruto nodded his head and seemed to be at rapt attention. " Now where was I? Oh yes, I got stabbed."

_Minato awoke in a room that was furnished lavishly. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, making sure this wasn't a delusion brought on by blood loss. He winced and grabbed his side, noting that he was in fact still alive, and was also in a very nice room. He moved his arm and felt the genuine crimson silks. He sat up, hissing with pain, as he looked around. Someone had left a fire going so the room was nice and warm, they had also dressed his wound and seemed to be freshly changed. Besides the fire, there was no other lights really and it gave it more of a cozy feeling. But his entire body went numb when he heard the shifting of feet. They were coming closer and closer to his bed side. He grabbed for his sword, noticing that they had taken it. He shifted his toes around and found they had not only taken the dagger he hid but had removed his shoes as well. There was no way he could have been taken prisoner, nor could he have been brought back to camp. The curtain by his bed moved and Minato looked over to see it was the very same man who had stabbed him. _

_" Glad to see you haven't died," He said with a smirk. He sat down on the edge of the bed and made a motion for Minato to lie back down. The blond didn't move a muscle. " I see that you don't trust me still. Sounds about right, I did stab you after all." He looked towards the fire and it made his face light up, sharping his feral and sharp features. There was danger in that face. The blond blinked and was pushed down onto the bed by the larger man. " Tell me, does this hurt?"_

_He touched the wound, making Minato arch up in a scream. His chest rubbed against the other man's. He purred viciously in the blond's ear and moved his hand up that supple chest. " Tell me your name and I'll stop." _

_" Minato!" He moved his hand away and the blond turned his head, not wanting him to see the tears burning in the corner of his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy. The red-head produced a glass of water for him out of thin air, or at least from a source Minato hadn't seen. He held it to the blond's lips, tilting it so he could drink. He watched with rapt fascination as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He leaned forward, giving it a rough nip. Minato choked on the water he was drinking, coughing it up. It ran down his chin and the man licked up his neck and cleared his chin of the water._

_" You taste delicious." He said with another wicked smirk. _

_" You never answered my question." The man looked immediately disappointed and sat back on the bed. He was growling low in his throat._

_" I'm doing this because you're a prisoner of war, in case you couldn't tell." He said as though it completely obvious. " You may think this is all far too extravagant but I assure you, this is where you will suffer the most. And do you know why?" Minato nervously shook his head, which made that evil smirk return to the red-head's features. " Because this is where I will consummate our union!" _

_" WHAT?" Minato yelled, backing up into the headboard. " B-but! We're not married!"_

_" Oh, I beg to differ." He said lifting up Minato's left hand. There was a silver ring on his finger and he gasped, pulling his hand free. He attempted to pull the ring off only to find it had been bound with magic. " When I first saw you, dying there I was absolutely fascinated by you and your devotion to this Naruto person. From that moment on I decided that I wouldn't share with anyone else, and the only way to do that was to fake your death and make you my bride." _

_" YOU'RE INSANE!" _

" And then he raped you?" Naruto asked in a perfectly serious tone. " And you still haven't told me who he is yet! I wanna know!"

" First off, no. He didn't rape me." Minato said. " And I'm surprised you haven't been able to figure it out, I was dropping major clues this entire time."

" ...Well, I still don't know who..." The older let out a sigh.

" Perhaps if you let me finish the story then I can tell you." He offered and Naruto nodded his head furiously.

_He laughed loudly and brushed a stray hair from Minato's face. But then harshly grabbed his face, pulling him forward so he was straddling the man's lap. He chuckled cruelly as he started to kiss Minato's shoulder's gently. He rubbed soothing circles into the blond's back, making him less tense for what was about to happen. But then someone burst through the door, the man instantly tensed with anger. He glared daggers as the man bowed to him._

_" Forgive me for the intrusion Kyuubi-Sama, but Kohona's officials have sent a peace treaty for you to examine." Kyuubi growled and gently moved Minato out of his lap and grabbed the document. _

_" Hmm. So King Fugaku finally pulled his head out of his ass. Good to know." He said, pushing a strand of red hair out of his face._

" HOLD ON A MINUTE! KYUUBI? THE GUY WHO JUST SAVED US?" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms in the air to show surprised he actually was. Minato nodded his head. " WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT HE WAS A GOOD GUY!"

" I am a good guy." Kyuubi said, sitting on the ledge of the window. They turned their heads towards the window, flushing with embarrassment that they hadn't noticed him before. He jumped off the window sill, smirking sadistically as he approached. Minato whimpered a little as Kyuubi leaned down, forcing him into a harsh, dominating kiss. Naruto felt slightly awkward while he watched his father being dominated. He coughed once but they just seemed to ignore him. But they did however look up when Sasuke threw himself through the window. He was panting and Naruto got out of bed to help pull the Uchiha into the room.

" How were you able to do that without breaking a sweat Kyuubi?" The red head shrugged.

" Years of practice."

" You've had years of practice scaling castle walls?"

" Of course! My servants get mad at me...a lot..." He said with a sheepish smile. Minato nodded his head as a confirmation of this. Sasuke just shrugged that off and sat down with Naruto on his bed. Kyuubi grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it down next to Minato's. He grabbed the blond's hand and interlaced their fingers. The blond looked at his king and smiled a little. Sasuke felt a tinge of jealousy, Naruto and him hadn't been that close since the first time they made love. He snuggled closer to the small blond and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Kyuubi, not one who likes to be outdone, pushed his hand closer to Minato's crotch. The older blond blinked and pulled his hand away. The red head whimpered trying to get his blond to love him again. He pushed Kyuubi's face away as he looked at Naruto.

" Where was I in my story?"

" Story?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, Daddy was telling me why he was gone for so long." Naruto said. " Here, I'll fill you in on what's happened so far. He got stabbed and then he brought to Kyuubi's castle where he raped him."

" I DIDN'T GET RAPED!"

" Everything involving me was consensual..." Kyuubi said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Both Sasuke and Naruto felt awkward as the red head just laughed and Minato buried his face in his hands. He pushed Kyuubi with his free hand, making him fall back and out of his chair. They all laughed a little bit as Kyuubi struggled to get back up. " Can I continue my story?"

" Are you going to make me the bad guy again?"

" You weren't exactly the best person in the beginning." Kyuubi just shrugged. " So Kyuubi left with that servant..."

_Minato laid in bed waiting for the next strange encounter with that man. He was very surprised that he had been taken hostage by the King of the Land of Demons. Though he should have figured it out from the strange manor in which the man was acting towards him. He looked down at the ring on his finger and sighed. He would never be able to see Kushina or Naruto ever again. He curled up and started to sob, only to be interrupted by a hand gently soothing his hair. He rolled over and a glass of wine was forced into his hand. The blond didn't hesitate to drink it, finding it to taste much more bitter than it should have. His eyes became glassy as he passed out. _

" Why do I have a feeling this is going to be bad?" Naruto said, already glaring at Kyuubi. He was whistling and Minato shook his head.

" You'll see."

_" Hello? Are you alright?" Minato groaned and opened his eyes. He saw a devious looking red-head and was slightly taken aback. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened. _

_" What happened?"_

_" You were stabbed. Don't you remember?" He shook his head and Kyuubi grabbed him a glass of water. He thanked him silently and gulped it down silently. " Well it doesn't matter because you're home now, Minato."_

_" Home?" _

_" Yes, I'm your husband Kyuubi. You're the Queen of the Land of Demons. Silly thing, must have hit your head when you passed out from blood loss. Come on now and get dressed, we have to address the public about the end of the war."_

_" Right. Whatever you say Kyuubi." The red head leaned down and planted a very soft kiss on the blond's lips, sealing all the secrets with that gentle press. _

Minato looked squarely at Naruto. His fists were shaking with rage. He launched out of the bed and toward Kyuubi. Sasuke attempted to grab the smaller blond's ankle and pull him back but was too late and he slipped through his fingers. The red head just waved his hand a little and Naruto was forced back into Sasuke's arms. " YOU BASTARD!"

" Naruto, please, that was a long time ago it doesn't matter now!" He pleaded with him but he just shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at Kyuubi.

" You took him away from me! You're the reason all this horrible shit happened to me!" He just smirked a little and appeared before the blond. He gripped his face hard and pulled him closer. Naruto whimpered, making Sasuke glare. He was about to say something but Kyuubi shushed him which made his lips stick together like glue. He tried in vain to get his mouth to open but failed.

" Let me tell you something little boy." He said with the utmost seriousness in his voice. " I was going to have Minato with me forever but I didn't want him to suffer with the memories of you and your mother and so I took them away. True, I was the main cause of your torment these past few years but look what you've gotten out of it, your father and a prince for a lover. Karma has come around to thank you for your patience, now don't spit it back in their face. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded slowly and he set the little blond down again. He snapped his fingers and Sasuke's mouth opened. He grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling him back protectively.

" Continue my love."

" Well I'm going to skip to a few years ago..."

_Minato walked into his shared bedroom with Kyuubi, drying his hair with a towel. He had just bathed and felt much better than he had previously. The red head came up behind him with a devious smirk on his face and grabbed his lover around the waist, pulling him around. The blond giggled and planted a kiss on his King's lips. Kyuubi dipped him, but because his skin was slightly damp he slipped out of his arms. The red head gasped as Minato smashed his head on the floor._

_" Minato! Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked kneeling down next to him. He grabbed his hand and the blond moaned, rubbing his head. But then Kyuubi noticed something dangerous, the hazy fog that seemed to surround his eyes was gone. He instantly stood up and backed away from Minato._

_" What happened?" He sat up and looked around. He then looked down at him stomach and saw on the faint lines of a scar. That would have taken months to heal. And at least a couple years for the scar too fade that much. He looked up at Kyuubi. " WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

_Before Minato could yell anymore a mirror was thrust into his hand. Kyuubi looked away, twiddling a strand of his hair. " That mirror can show you anything you want to see. Even your past I suggest getting dressed and spending some time with it."_

_Minato spent hours looking through what had happened in the past few years with Kyuubi and what made him sick was the fact he was so happy. So very happy. Kyuubi came up behind him and put his hand on the blond's shoulder. He turned, eyes glassy with tears that had yet to be shed. He turned away and made the mirror show him something else, something he wanted to see for a very long time..._

_Naruto..._

_And there was his son, racing horses with a man with raven black hair. They were moving quickly and Minato was surprised when Naruto pulled it out from the other boy, who was smirking. His son was happy. And whoever that boy was, he was the cause of this happiness. His son didn't seem to like the girl very much and laughed when his horse kicked dirt at her. He smiled a little at his son. But then he wanted to see his wife, he was curious as to why Naruto was with that boy instead of being at home with her. He thought about her and the mirror showed him to a grave. It had her name written on it and was covered in dead, dried flowers. That's when the tears fell. _

_Kyuubi looked into the mirror and frowned. He pulled it from Minato's grip and placed it on the side table. " My wife is dead." He said, without raising his head to look at the king. Kyuubi knelt behind him and made the blond turn his face around. There was pain in those eyes, so much pain. Minato noted a similar feeling in the red-head's eyes and he looked away. _

_" Go." Kyuubi said in a hushed tone. Minato looked pulled his face back and made him look into his eyes. " I said you can go. I know you do not desire to be here with me any longer, so just leave." _

_" But...I love you." Kyuubi shook his head._

_" No. You don't love me, I know you really don't." He said pushing Minato away. The blond recovered from being pushed and stood up to grab Kyuubi's arm. The red-head tried to pull away but only succeeded in pulling Minato closer to his body. " What are you waiting for? I told you to leave!"_

_" No. I won't leave you." Kyuubi leaned down as Minato craned his neck up. Their lips met only for a brief second before the red-head pulled away. " I did love you! I know I did, and even now I can feel it. I feel the pain in my chest because you want me to leave. I don't want to leave...at least, not without you. We can leave together and go get my son and bring him back. We can raise him together." _

_" I suppose we could..." Kyuubi said pushing stray hair from Minato's face. " He will think lowly of me though..."_

_At that moment a servant knocked loudly on the King's door, making him snarl. He threw open the door and was surprised to see an Uchiha with his servant. His brows knitted in confusion at seeing his arch nemesis's son standing, stoically before him._

_" Kyuubi-sama." He said with a bow. " I have important business I need to discuss with you. It pertains to my father."_

" I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there." Minato said with a slight frown. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded.

" So wait, does that mean you're going to take Naruto away when he's well enough to travel?" Sasuke instantly blurted out. The other two nodded in unison. " But, what if I want him to stay here?"

" That doesn't matter to me," Kyuubi muttered looking the Uchiha in the eye, " In a technical sense, Naruto is a prince. He should not be working under you like a servant. He shall come back with us and start living as the royalty he is."

**2 days later...**

" I don't have all day!" Kyuubi yelled, making many of the servants cower. They loaded the carriage more quickly and in a few minutes after he raised his voice, they finished. Most of them were panting and sweaty from the quickness and strength they exerted. He purred, satisfied with their work. He grabbed Minato's hand and helped him up into the carriage. " Come on Naruto."

The blond looked back at what could be considered his new father. He looked back at Sasuke. He could tell the Uchiha was trying not to cry, or at least lock him in the castle. He embraced the Uchiha then. His head burying in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The raven breathed in Naruto's scent, for what he considered to be the last time. Itachi put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and they two of them parted. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand and the blond never wanted him to let go. Kyuubi appeared behind the blond, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away.

" Goodbye, Naruto." Sasuke whispered under his breath. Naruto turned then and pulled himself away from Kyuubi. The king snorted and was about to give chase when he saw Naruto take the Uchiha's lips into his own.

" Don't say goodbye, Sasuke." He said with a smirk. " Goodbyes only make it seem like forever. And I promise you that we won't be apart forever. So for now, just tell me that you'll see me again." Sasuke nodded, pulling Naruto to his body.

" You're right. I'll see you later then." Naruto nodded then, turning back and walking to Kyuubi, who helped him into the carriage. He looked longingly out the window at Sasuke. The carriage driver clicked at the horses and took off down the road. He stared at Sasuke until his eyes were watering from not blinking. And that's when he let the tears fall.

**~SASUNARU~**

**AWW WHAT A SAD ENDING TO THIS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! There's only going to be one more chapter after this and will Sasuke and Naruto be together? Find out next time. OH AND MY ENDING SONG WAS: Evil by Interpol. ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL! IT HAS MY NEW FIC IDEAS!  
**

**Naruto: You're so evilly mean and sad!  
Me: I do my best.  
Sasuke: I don't like you anymore!  
Me: Did you ever like me in the first place?  
Sasuke: You have a point. This was Hitoko-sama  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Mkays so i'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. But i'm happy to say if you like SasuNaru or Uchihacest, you should check out the two new fics I started to write to replace Lessons and this fic. The Ramen Rivalry( SasuNaru) and The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (Uchihacest) Anyway, Regular PV.  
-**

Sasuke looked longingly out the window. It had been two whole weeks since Naruto had left, and the hole in his heart only seemed to grow more and more painful as time passed on. He unconsciously clutched his heart, letting a silent cry pass between his lips. Who knew love hurt so much? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look up at his brother. Today was Itachi's coronation, he should be over joyed that his brother was assuming his rightful place on the throne. But instead he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto or how much he missed him.

" Itachi, why is this so hard?" He asked standing up and walking into his arms. The older Uchiha petted his little brother's hair as a means of calming him, but it didn't have any effect. Sasuke pulled away and started to brood. Itachi rolled his eyes a little, nothing was worse than a brooding Uchiha. He sighed. Unfortunately, Itachi had some news for his little brother. News he knew for a fact he wouldn't appreciate. Well, until he learned the truth behind it he would hate it and Itachi as well. But the older just mentally shrugged, Sasuke would forgive him.

" Sasuke, there's something we need to discuss." He said in a stern voice. Sasuke turned his head, acknowledging his brother. " I've found you a new bride."

" WHAT?" He almost screamed. " ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NOT EVEN TWO WEEKS AFTER NARUTO LEAVES AND YOU'RE TRYING TO REPLACE HIM!" He was fuming and in his rage kicked over one of the suits of arms that he was standing next to. " I thought you understood me! I thought you knew how I was feeling. How...How could you do this to me?"

" Sasuke, you're acting like a child. Not a prince. It is your duty to your country to marry another person of noble blood to maintain peace or to form alliances. We need this alliance. It was something father was too cowardly to do and I'm willing to give the king a second chance, so you will marry their first born child. They are about your age, I made sure that you'd have certain things in common." Sasuke felt so defeated and like he was betraying Naruto. It was all Itachi fault, his brother was forcing him to marry someone he didn't want. Someone of noble blood. He felt tears sting behind his eyes as he looked away from Itachi, he had a feeling that today was going to be the day where he would no longer be able to look Itachi in the eye. Sasuke kept his eyes low as he nodded. One shouldn't argue with their king nor should they argue with the only living their only remaining family member.

" I understand, Itachi." Sasuke said as he started to walk down the corridor. He entered the main dance hall where Itachi's coronation was being held. All the servants were smiling brightly, dancing, drinking, being merry. Sasuke felt like he was going to cry. The older Uchiha ran up to his little brother. He turned him around and tried to make him look into his eyes, only to find Sasuke was being completely stubborn.

He grabbed his brother's hand and wrapped his other hand around his waist, spinning him out into the crowd. He knew if he was surrounded by people Sasuke wouldn't want to embarrass himself and cause a scene. Especially if it meant ruining other people's moods. Itachi dipped his little brother, making his eyes widen in surprise. He pulled him up and spun him around so Sasuke's back was pressed against Itachi's chest. He swayed with the little Uchiha, making sure he had a good grip on his wrist. Sasuke tried to buck Itachi off but found it useless, his brother had always been much stronger than him.

" Sasuke, you're getting married tonight." His eyes widened and he was spun back around so he could face Itachi again. He kicked his brother in the shin, making Itachi release a hiss of pain. He dropped Sasuke's wrists and he cradled his injuries. " Sasuke, come back!" Itachi frowned but then smirked as his brother started to blindly walk up to his future bride.

The raven frowned as he kept walking quickly from Itachi. His brother wasn't being fair or understanding at all, which was completely unlike him. He was too lost in thought to watch where he was going. He walked straight into someone, knocking them over. He gasped a little, grabbing their arm and helping them to their feet. They were holding a mask in front of their face, concealing their identity and Sasuke blinked a couple times. He completely forgot that Itachi's coronation party was supposed to be a masquerade. He pulled the mask out of his pocket and tied it around his face before the person he knocked over said anything. They opened a fan in hopes that the cooler air would help their shock.

" I'm terribly sorry, I should have been watching where I'm going." Sasuke said as he tried to step around them. That's when the stranger grabbed his arm and pulled him back over.

" You're Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" He nodded his head as the stranger tapped a finger against his chest, a foxy grin on his face. "Well, the least you could do is offer me a dance." That's when Sasuke realized this smaller stranger was in fact a man. He held out his hand and Sasuke took it. But then he drew back for a moment, raising a finger to signal he needed a moment. He turned the other direction as he put on a mask that required less effort. It was a fox mask, the fur was scarlet and soft. Sasuke reached out, caressing it and the boy smirked a little. The Uchiha finally took soft, tanned hands into his and he felt his heart race a little as he twirled the stranger around. He dipped them, supporting their back with one hand and running his other up their chest. He noticed a tight black choker on his neck and he had the urge to snap it, for some strange reason. He opted to caress the stranger's neck instead. He let out a whimper of excitement as Sasuke pulled him back up. He put his arm around the Uchiha's neck and that's when they started to lean in closer. His lips brushed the stranger's for just a brief moment before he pulled back.

" Forgive me, that was uncalled for." He said trying to pull away, but that's when all the people around them separated away. They were standing perfectly in the middle of the ballroom and Sasuke felt a flush creeping up his neck. He thanked his lucky stars for the mask on his face. There were multiple rounds of applause, the Uchiha looked around confused. The stranger smirked and took the Uchiha's hand, leading him up to the alter. Itachi stood to one side, a pure white mask that mirrored his own. The stranger made him kneel down with him as a priest came forward. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at Itachi, who just smirked at him. The little Uchiha tried to pull his arm away from the stranger only to feel an iron grip. That's when he started to panic, trying in vain to pull away from the man. He felt two hands press down on his shoulders weighing down on his body. He looked up to see tufts of blond and red hair, crimson red hair. " Kyuubi? Minato?"

They both smirked, removing their masks. Itachi did the same, and so did everyone else. Except for the stranger who looked like he was waiting. " If they're here, then that means..." He reached out, pulling the fox face up and over his face. And that's when he was face to face with Naruto. " Naruto! You're the one I'm getting married to? But...I don't understand! Itachi said I was doing this to form an alliance between my country and another."

" Indeed you are. The alliance will be with my country." Kyuubi said, patting the Uchiha on the shoulder. " I was surprised Itachi kept his mouth shut. He was extremely excited about you and Naruto getting married."

" But, but, his voice is different.." Sasuke said pointing to the blond. He pulled at the choker and handed it to the Uchiha.

" Little bit of magic." Naruto said with a smirk. " I wanted to fun to last, that's why when I was changing my mask I turned away from you. And now that all your stupid questions are answered, let me become yours."  
-

**Four hours later. After the wedding.**

Sasuke kicked his door in as he slung Naruto around in his arms. He tossed the blond onto his bed before shutting and locking the door. He had already had a couple mishaps with a drunken Kyuubi, he didn't want to see how violent he got when he saw him and Naruto getting intimate for the second time. They were so wrapped up in excitement that they started to strip themselves of clothing. Sasuke jumped onto his bride, feeling his soft tan skin against his body. He leaned down, finally giving him a sweet, passionate kiss for the first time in weeks. The blond moaned, opening his mouth to Sasuke. He shoved his tongue inside and desire started to pool in their guts. Sasuke started to grind against Naruto, making him whimper and moan into their kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto's tongue into submission. The blond grated his nails down the Uchiha's back, leaving shivers in their wake. He retaliated by breaking the kiss and pulling his mouth up to the blond's neck. He started to bit and nip at his sweet skin, leaving harsh red marks. He sucked, bringing one of his free hands down to caress the blond's nipples. Naruto arched up in pleasure, burying his hands in Sasuke's hair. He tugged at the raven locks and the Uchiha batted at the careless hands. He lowered his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around the blond's already perked nipple. Naruto let out a hot moan right in the Uchiha's ear. Desire started to burn hotly in Sasuke's stomach, fueling him to touch the blond more. He used his free hand to reach up and pinch the other neglected nipple.

" Sasuke, more..." He whimpered out. Sasuke bit down on the nub, making Naruto groan and cover his mouth to conceal his cries of pleasure. The Uchiha reached up pulling the hand away.

" Never again," He said in a husky voice that made Naruto shiver. " I want to hear your voice ringing in my ears. I've never heard you cry out in pleasure and this won't be the last time I will." Sasuke smirked and Naruto nodded his head. He laid back as Sasuke started to kiss down his stomach. He moaned as Sasuke dipping his tongue in the blond's belly button. He squeaked with pleasure as the Uchiha avoided his already dripping erection and kissed down his thigh. He alternated between kisses and nips, leaving slightly painful red marks on the creamy tan skin. Naruto felt himself grow harder and he whimpered, the pain mixed so deliciously well with the pleasure dulling his sense. " Naruto, tell me what you want." He said moving over to give a long sultry lick to the blond's balls. Naruto almost came then. He moaned, arching up.

" Again, do it again." He could barely contain the shaking in his voice as Sasuke licked and sucked his balls, swirling them around in his mouth. " Uhhh, Sasuke, please. Give me more, I want more. Please, please. I need it."

Sasuke smirked at that reaction. He loved how vocal Naruto was right now. The first time they did it, it was completely silent but now there was so much hot vocals and sound that he didn't know what to do with the desire he was feeling. Sasuke took the blond's cock into his mouth, sucking gently on the head. Naruto started to thrash, moaning and whimpering the entire time. His feet pulled at Sasuke's sheets and they came loose from the bed. The Uchiha took more of the blond into his mouth and Naruto arched up. Sasuke 'tsked' the blond like he was a bad pet and shoved his hips down. Naruto squeaked as he felt a hand sneak up his stomach, and neck. Three fingers were shoved into his mouth and he blushed a little. His primal instincts came out and started to suck and licked the fingers. Twirling his tongue around them, coating them in a nice thick layer of saliva. Sasuke's groin twitched and he wished very much that something else was in the blond's mouth. He pulled them out and teased the blond's entrance, making him twitch. He pressed one in, thrusting it in and out slowly while he flicked Naruto's cock with his tongue. He started to thrust against the finger, getting a better feel for it. Sasuke was happy Naruto was adjusting so quickly. He could barely contain himself as is. He shoved in the second finger pulling them apart in a scissoring motion. Naruto panted and squinted in pain.

" Sasuke..." He whimpered. " I feel weird..."

" Shhh. Its okay, just give into the feeling." Naruto nodded his head and moaned a little as Sasuke pushed in the third finger. He took this part slowly, thrust them in and out in search for that one spot that would make him see spots. The blond nearly screamed as vision blurred and he arched almost completely off the bed. Sasuke pulled his mouth off Naruto's cock as it filled with the blond's seed. " Does it feel good there Naruto?"

" Yes! Yes! Sasuke please! I want more. I want you." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and the Uchiha's cock felt like it was going to explode. Naruto was panting, his thighs were shiny with sweat and cum, and he had the most adorable flush on his face. Sasuke leaned him down, pulling apart the blond's legs. He rubbed his cock against that moist hole, loving how Naruto's breath hitched as he barely pressed his tip in. " Sasuke, quit teasing."

Sasuke nodded and started to push in fully. He threw his head back in ecstasy as his cock was surrounded in hot tight heat. Naruto dug his nails into the flesh on Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha moaned as he was fully seated inside the blond. He whimpered in pain and Sasuke kissed the tears out of his eyes. " It'll get better." He promised, kissing his cheeks and eyelids. Naruto nodded and started to relax. He flexed his muscles making the Uchiha cry out in pleasure.

" Do you like that Sasuke? Do you like my tight ass trying to squeeze every last drop out of you?" Sasuke growled a little and started to thrust. Naruto seemed pretty well adjusted if he was already getting feisty. His pace was nice and slow at first but then it started to pick up when Naruto started to move against him. He was moaning and groaning, the volume increasing with every thrust. " Oh Sasuke, harder! More. I don't know. Give me more, all of it! Make me cum!"

Sasuke grabbed the blond's legs and threw them over his shoulders. He went even deeper then, making them both cry out in pleasure. Naruto was seeing spots and he gripped the sheets, his cock dripping from the pleasure. Sasuke grabbed onto it, pumping it with his thrusts. The blond was about to cum and he started to clench and unclench his muscles. The Uchiha shivered with pleasure as he felt that all too familiar coiling in his stomach.

" SASUKE!" Naruto cried as he came onto the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke dug his nails into the blond's hips, releasing his load deeply into that tight heat. The blond was panting harshly, fanning himself. He was still feeling the hard high of his orgasm. Sasuke pulled out and put Naruto's legs in a normal position before cuddling the blond to his chest. " I love you Sasuke."

" I love you too...Kyuubi!" The blond looked up, about to slap Sasuke in the face for saying his father's name when he realized that Sasuke was staring out the window. And sure enough, there was the demonic red head. He was grinning like a madman and he made the slit throat motion at Sasuke.

" Oh Sasuke, how about you let dear Kyuubi in?" He said as he pushed against the sealed window. The Uchiha shook his head and walked over to the window, shutting the curtains. " Sasuke, you can't hide from me forever!"

" Let's go see what Itachi's doing..." Sasuke suggested pulling on his pants. The blond nodded, it was only a matter of time before Kyuubi got in.  
-

**And that's how it ends. Overprotective, drunk Kyuubi and two very scared princes :D Thank you very much for your support and love while I was writing this. I will see you next time. But until then, this was Hitoko-sama. **

**Naruto: And another bites the dust! Before we know it, you'll finish perfection.  
Me: -sniffles- don't even say that!  
Naruto: Uhh...okay...  
Me: Okay i'm over it. Remember to check out my newest fics and my poll in case you haven't voted for my new project yet! Polls will close Decemeber 1st! THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!  
**


End file.
